Best Luck
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Jaejoong, Lady tercantik yang diinginkan setiap pria lajang berstatus bangsawan di London. Satu"nya pria yang di sukainya adalah Duke Of Lancaster, Jung Yunho. Ketika sang Duke diminta Heechul menjadi pendampingnya, banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Akankah Jaejoong bisa bersanding dengan Yunho seperti keinginannya? Check this! YunJae! GS! DLDR! FIN.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Best Luck.

Author : Me.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Historical, Western.

Lenght : Prolog.

_**WARNING : GENDER BENDER FICTION. GENDERSWITCH. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. NO BASH, NO FLAME. NO WARS.**_

**Aku persembahin FF ini buat orang ini. Uknow Yoonho -RP of Yunho- Min Chikokang dan Jee -Real- -kamu ga suka baca Jee tapi ini juga buat kamu-. Entah pengen aja persembahin dan bikin ni ff buat mereka. Semoga suka ^^ ~**

**©Misscelyunjae.**

_Check it..._

_London, 1885..._

Jaejoong terperangah hebat kala mendengar perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan Mrs. Yoon. Wanita separuh baya itu nyaris membuat jantungnya lepas. Seusai pesta yang diadakan Mrs. Yoon. Wanita itu memanggil Jaejoong beserta sepupunya, Heechul untuk berbicara penting.

Awalnya Jaejoong bingung perihal apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Mrs. Yoon. Namun sekarang ia paham. Dan hal itu sangat mengejutkan dirinya. Dengan kedua jemari lentiknya yang bersarung tangan Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa memproses dengan baik perkataan wanita itu dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong?" Tanya Mrs. Yoon sembari tersenyum sumringah.

Jaejoong ketika itu juga langsung tersadar akan kenyataan. Ia menelan salivanya, kemudian melirik pada Heechul. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya gila lagi-lagi ditanyakan oleh seorang ibu. Ia bahkan sangat tahu apa jawaban yang akan diberikan jika pertanyaan itu kembali dilontarkan padanya oleh seluruh warga bangsawan di London.

Sedikit terseyum Jaejoong menjawab cukup tegas, "Maafkan aku Mrs. Yoon. Aku tidak bisa menerima lamaran anda."

Wajah Mrs. Yoon yang tadi berseri-seri seketika muram. Memang cukup wanita itu sadari, ini hal yang tergesa-gesa. Tapi mendapatkan seorang Kim Jaejoong sebagai menantu adalah harapan setiap ibu dari seorang pria lajang.

Jaejoong sangat dikenal karena kecantikan yang tak tertandinginya. Setiap pria dari segala kalangan menginginkan Lady itu untuk menjadi istri. Tapi sayang, sejak debutnya dua tahun lalu pada _season_. Jaejoong tidak berminat sedikit pun pada seorang pria. Ia tidak pernah menggandeng seorang pria untuk dijadikan atau dikenalkan sebagai seorang suami.

Maka dari itu setiap pria berebut ingin memilikinya. Tak terkecuali ibu mereka yang sangat terpana melihat betapa cantiknya Lady Kim Jaejoong. Kepintaran Jaejoong juga sebagai nilai tambah yang cukup dominan. Apa lagi Jaejoong adalah seorang putri dari keluarga Duke yang terpandang.

"Kau memang belum mengenal anakku, tapi aku pastikan bahwa anakku adalah pria yang baik dan sangat tampan Jae," ujar Mrs. Yoon masih berusaha untuk membujuk Jaejoong yang menolak lamarannya.

Heechul memutar malas bola mata mendengar hal yang hampir setiap hari didengar jika pergi bersama Jaejoong. Kepopuleran sepupunya memang tidak diragukan. Hanya saja Heechul sedikit risih dan kasihan pada Jaejoong yang harus meladeni mereka dan beramah tamah. Jika Heechul menjadi Jaejoong, tentu ia akan mengabaikan seluruh orang yang tidak penting untuknya.

"Bukan begitu Mrs. Yoon, hanya saja putra anda berhak mendapat gadis yang sesuai dengan keinginannya," sahut Jaejoong, sebisanya ia harus menolak dengan halus lamaran yang datang . Wajah cantik sempurna tanpa cela itu juga mengukir senyum ramah yang menghipnotis.

Desahan kecewa lolos dari bibir Mrs. Yoon. Dalam hati wanita itu membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaejoong. Mrs. Yoon belum meminta izin atau pun persetujuan pada sang anak untuk melamar Jaejoong. Keinginan untuk menjadikan Jaejoong menantunya adalah dorongan kuat untuk membicarakan hal ilegal ini dari sang anak.

"Kau benar juga Jae, aku belum berbicara pada Shi Yoon. Baiklah, mungkin aku akan mengenalkannya padamu ketika dia sudah kembali dari luar negeri."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar itu. Hatinya cukup lega. Ia sedikit membungkuk sopan sebelum berucap, "Dengan senang hati, Mrs. Yoon. Kalau begitu aku akan undur diri bersama dengan Heechul. Maaf mengecewakanmu."

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Segera Jaejoong menarik sepupunya untuk keluar dari ruang duduk di mansion ini dan bergegas untuk pulang ke mansion yang mereka tempati di London.

.

.

.

"Kau memang benar-benar terlalu gila Jae," komentar Heechul setelah mereka berada di dalam kereta kuda. Gadis cantik itu terkekeh pelan sembari mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi.

"Aku cukup muak dengan semua itu Chullie. Apa kau kira aku menikmati setiap kali aku menolak ajakan menikah atau lamaran itu?" Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Ia cukup lelah hari ini, moodnya selalu tidak stabil jika mendengar kata lamaran.

"Tentu aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Kau harus mengabaikan mereka. Sedikit bersikap angkuh dan tidak pedulikan seluruh orang yang membuatmu risih."

"Jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekali begitu."

"Kau bisa Jae, hanya saja kau terlalu baik pada mereka. Saking baiknya, waktumu untuk mengerjar sang Duke pun tersita habis."

Pipi Jaejoong seketika memerah sempurna saat mendengar perkataan Heechul tadi. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar kencang karena itu. Heechul memang benar, waktunya semakin sedikit untuk mendekati incarannya selama satu tahun terakhir ini karena meladeni setiap orang yang ingin berbincang dengannya. Padahal, ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hati jika diadakan pesta-pesta.

Jaejoong mengembuskan napas. Ia melirik Heechul yang membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. Sepupunya itu tengah kesal, Jaejoong tahu itu. Dan sekarang ia takut jika Heechul tidak mau mendampingi lagi ke pesta-pesta dan memperkenalkan dengan orang yang disukainya itu.

Heechul, terkenal dengan mulut yang sedikit pedas. Seluruh Lady dan Lord mengenal Heechul dengan baik, tak terkecuali sang dambaan hati Jaejoong. Itu kenapa Heechul selalu bersama dengan Jaejoong. Gadis yang lebih tua Dua tahun dari Jaejoong itu juga sudah mempunyai tunangan. Misinya adalah memperkenalkan _sekali _lagi, Jaejoong dengan Duke yang diucapkan tadi.

"Chullie, maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha mengabaikan mereka mulai besok. Aku akan berusaha untuk..."

"Dengar Jaejoongie. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengenalkanmu dengan Duke of Lancaster, aku dan Hankyung akan segera menikah. Maka dari itu, kesempatanmu untuk berkenalan ulang dengan sang Duke semakin sedikit."

Jaejoong mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Heechul padanya. Ia sadar, desakan dari sepupunya ini juga demi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, Chullie. Aku akan memfokuskan diri untuk Duke," sahut Jaejoong, nada suaranya sedikit lirih. Ia cukup takut jika perkenalannya tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku Jae, tenanglah," ujar Heechul. Menenangkan Jaejoong yang terlihat gelisah.

Jaejoong hendak membuka suaranya, namun tiba-tiba saja kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi bergolak dan sedikit terlempar ke arah samping jalanan. Pekikan suara kuda yang meringkik juga terdengar sangat jelas, sebuah suara keras juga menyapa indra pendengaran kedua Lady ini sebelum tubuh keduanya berguncang hebat kesana kemari secara tak imbang.

_Braaaaakkk_.

Bunyi yang sangat nyaring itu berasa dari kereta kuda bagian belakang yang menghantam sebuah pohon jalanan yang ada. Jaejoong dan Heechul nyaris meloncat dari tempat duduk mereka dan membentur sisi depan kereta. Beruntung mereka cukup sigap dan berpegangan pada kedua sisi jendela kereta kuda.

Bunyi ringkikan suara kuda masih terdengar gaduh dari arah luar. Jaejoong menatap horor Heechul yang wajahnya sangat pucat. Wajah Jaejoong sendiri sangat pucat. Dengan perasaan gugup yang teramat dalam mereka rasakan. Perlahan kedua Lady ini mengatur napas mereka. Satu pikiran yang harus segera mereka lakukan adalah, segera turun dari kereta dan mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kereta kuda dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ketika pintu sudah terbuka, buru-buru ia untuk turun dan disusul oleh Heechul. Perasaan gugup dan tak enak masih menguasai mereka. Kedua bola mata besar Jaejoong langsung mengamati kereta yang sedikit miring dan dengan bagian belakang yang nampak rusak parah.

Kusir kereta kuda milik Gadis berumur Sembilan Belas tahun itu sedang mengendalikan amukan kuda yang masih sedikit liar. Sesuatu mungkin terjadi pada kudanya atau pada kereta. Entah, Jaejoong tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kudanya mulai liar? Mendapat sebuah rangsangan? Atau memang kita menabrak sesuatu di depan, atau bagaimana?" Rentetan pertanyaan meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Heechul. Gadis itu memegang erat lengan kiri Jaejoong. Sangat jelas sebuah rasa syok masih belum hilang dirasa Heechul.

"Entah, Chullie. Yang jelas sekarang kita harus menepi sementara kusirku menangani tingkah kuda-kuda itu," sahut Jaejoong, ketika melihat berontakan kuda yang tak kunjung jinak. Beruntung ia dan Heechul sudah keluar dari dalam kereta pada saat kuda-kudanya sedikit jinak tadi. Jika tidak bisa dipastikan mereka akan terperangkap di dalam sana dengan goyangan yang super dahsyat.

Heechul mengikuti saran Jaejoong untuk menepi ke seberang area jalanan yang sepi dan gelap ini. Kira-kira sekitar Dua Puluh menit jarak tempuh dengan kereta kuda mereka akan sampai di mansion. Heechul semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kiri Jaejoong. Gadis itu merasa takut dengan keadaan jalanan yang sepi dan gelap.

"Jae, jika kuda-kuda itu terus memberontak, apa kita akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki?"

Pertanyaan Heechul kontan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya. Mata besarnya membeliak sempurna. Sungguh ia tidak terpikir akan hal yang diucapkan sepupunya itu. Jaejoong mencoba untuk tenang dan berucap, "Tidak, Chullie. Kudanya akan segera jinak."

Ingin sekali Heechul meyakini itu. Tapi ketika ia melihat kuda yang masih meringkik dan berusaha berontak dari tali kekang yang tengah dikendalikan kusir. Heechul merasa kembali cemas.

Gadis itu pun hanya bisa mendesah sembari mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Ini sudah cukup larut untuk mereka diluar rumah. Dan keadaan sekarang sangat tidak bagus untuk gadis seperti mereka.

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa sengaja ia menangkap bayangan sebuah kereta kuda yang mendekat. Semangat gadis itu pun mulai menggebu-gebu. Heechul segera menarik lengan tangan Jaejoong yang dibuat bingung untuk menuju ketengah jalan.

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak mengucapkan kalimat protesannya. Hal itu segera urung ketika melihat kereta kuda yang berjalan melambat ke arah mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian kereta kuda yang diyakini Jaejoong milik salah satu bangsawan London itu berhenti. Heechul lagi-lagi menarik lengannya, mendekat pada sang kusir yang menatap mereka heran.

"Tolong sampaikan kepada Tuan mu, bolehkah kami menumpang kereta kuda ini? Kereta kami sedang bermasalah," ujar Heechul tanpa sedikitpun malu atau takut. Heechul juga menunjuk kereta kuda mereka yang tak jauh berada, masih dalam keadaan seperti sebelumnya.

Kusir itu mengangguk, kemudian turun dari tempatnya. Ia mengetuk pintu kereta kuda yang segera terbuka setelahnya.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, suruh saja mereka masuk. Cuaca diluar pasti dingin sekali, tidak baik untuk seorang Lady."

Dengan sangat jelas Jaejoong dan juga Heechul mendengar suara yang dikatakan seorang pria dari dalam kereta. Sesaat mereka berpandangan, sebelum senyum tipis mengembang di bibir keduanya.

"_His grace _mempersilahkan anda untuk menumpang dan segera masuk ke dalam kereta," sang kusir berbicara pada Heechul, kemudian membukakan pintu kereta kuda lebar-lebar untuk keduanya.

Heechul memberi isyarat untuk Jaejoong memasuki kereta terlebih dahulu. Dengan segera Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi kakak sepupunya itu.

Namun baru saja Jaejoong menjejakkan kakinya di dalam kereta. Kedua _doe eyes_nya membesar sempurna, dan nyaris saja mulutnya membuka dengan lebar. Jika tidak mendengar suara Heechul yang cukup nyaring, ia bisa mematung pada posisi seperti itu. Jaejoong cepat-cepat duduk di seberang sang pria yang terlihat dingin. Ujung mata Jaejoong mengamati gerakan pria itu yang terkesan sangat santai.

"Masuklah, Heechul. Aku akan berbicara pada kusir kalian, dan akan ku kirimkan segera bantuan untuk menangani masalahnya. Kira-kira lima menit dari sini ada perumahan penduduk."

Suara bass pria itu membuat Heechul langsung menolehkan kepala kembali ke dalam kereta. Gadis itu membatalkan niatnya yang tadi ingin menemui sang kusir yang tengah menjinakkan kuda mereka yang tiba-tiba liar. Sebagai seorang kakak sepupu Jaejoong, Heechul berkewajiban melindungi adik sepupunya itu. Maka dari itu, Heechul mengamankan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu di dalam kereta.

"Oh astaga, aku benar-benar baru sadar ini adalah kereta kudamu, Yunho," ujar Heechul, sedikit tersenyum miring dan segera masuk ke dalam kereta kuda dengan segala pikiran menyenangkannya untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_**TBC ? **_

Well, ini hanya keisengan aku yang disengaja (?) . Baiklah, mungkin kurang jelas atau apa. Hee ~ aku ga tau kapan lanjutnya. Tapi akan dilanjutin kok ~

Nah iya soal WP, aku belum terlalu piawai (?) make WP. Jadi masih post disini. Tapi buat yang itu keknya mungkin aku akan post WP deh.

Kalau mau cari WPnya nih alamatnya. bearlovekitty . wordpress . com -hilangin spasinya-

belum ada apa"nya disitu. Cuma keknya akan pake itu wp buat post. -wp pinjeman- waaks xD

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana". Sudah diedit tapi kalau ketinggalan khilaf :D .

Nah berminat dengan ini ? Kalau iya terima kasih.

Thank For reading guys!

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Best Luck.

Author : Me.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Historical, Western.

Lenght : Chapter 1.

_**WARNING : GENDER BENDER FICTION. GENDERSWITCH. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. NO BASH, NO FLAME. NO WARS.**_

**Aku persembahin FF ini buat orang ini. Uknow Yoonho -RP of Yunho- Min Chikokang and for You Mr. Cool -RP Of Jung Yunho but i mean you as real my dongsaeng- . Entah pengen aja persembahin dan bikin ni ff buat mereka. Semoga suka ^^ ~**

**©Misscelyunjae.**

_Check it..._

Heechul mengambil tempat di samping Jaejoong. Gadis ini masih memamerkan senyuman yang penuh arti itu. Setelah Yunho menghampiri kusir mereka yang kewalahan menenangkan kuda-kuda, keadaan kembali menjadi senyap. Heechul Sedikit melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang menunduk malu, gadis itu mulai membuka suaranya, berniat memecah keheningan atau kebosanan yang melanda jika tak ada yang memulai perbincangan.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang setelah pesta berakhir tadi Yunho," ujar Heechul nada bicaranya santai dan terkesan sangat akrab.

"Ada sedikit urusan, aku mampir ke rumah pengacaraku sebentar."

"Kami sangat bersyukur karena ada kau, jika tidak aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan juga adik sepupuku ini."

Yunho, pria penyelamat mereka hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, dan sedikit menggelengkan pelan kepalanya karena sikap berlebihan Heechul yang seolah-olah menganggap Yunho adalah sang penyelamat.

"Oh iya, aku ingin mengenalkan adik sepupuku ini padamu, dia sangat terkenal dikalangan para bujangan seluruh London," Heechul menyenggol lengan Jaejoong, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget dan spontan mengangkat wajahnya yang bersemu merah. "Ini Kim Jaejoong, putri dari pamanku Kim Namgil Duke Of York."

Sekilas musang milik pria itu melirik pada Jaejoong, sebelum membalas perkenalan Heechul dengan sopan, "Senang bisa mengenal sepupumu yang terkenal, Heechullie."

Heechul melongo hebat melihat reaksi datar Yunho yang terkesan biasa saja. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum menatap Jaejoong yang masih diam dengan rona merah yang semakin kentara dari jarak dekat.

"Jaejoongie, bisakah kau menyapa Yunho?" Tanya Heechul pada Jaejoong, kemudian menatap Yunho dan berucap hal yang sama, "Yunho, bisakah kau menyapa sepupuku secara langsung?"

Jujur saja, Heechul sedikit frustasi dengan perkenalan yang baru saja dia lakukan pada dua orang ini. Seharusnya menurut Heechul, kedua orang ini sudah berjabat tangan melemparkan senyum satu sama lain dan terlibat percakapan cukup menarik.

Tapi keadaan berbalik yang terjadi, Yunho hanya membalas perbincangan dengannya. Dan Jaejoong hanya diam dengan rona merah bodoh yang menghiasi pipi. Sungguh, demi apapun Heechul tidak pernah mengerti apa yang telah berlaku pada mereka.

Dia kenal dengan Yunho, meski terkesan dingin tapi Yunho sangat sopan. Dan Jaejoong? Ayolah tidak perlu sebuah pendeskripsian panjang untuk memaparkan bagaimana sepupunya itu. Jaejoong adalah Lady yang teramat sopan nyaris mengikuti seluruh apa yang diajarkan dalam buku tata krama.

Selama beberapa waktu mereka bertiga hanya diam. Heechul menunggu respon keduanya setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Yunho terlihat melirik pada Jaejoong dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi, keinginan Heechul segera terwujud, detik itu juga Yunho melakukan hal yang tidak terduga dan membuat hati Heechul memekik girang.

"Senang berkenalan langsung dengan anda, Lady Kim Jaejoong. Aku sudah sering mendengar nama anda, tapi belum pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya. Aku Jung Yunho, sekali lagi senang berkenalan dengan anda," mata musang milik Yunho langsung menatap ke wajah Jaejoong, menjadikan gadis yang ada di depannya nampak kaget. Sebenarnya kali ini perkenalan kedua, tapi mungkin Yunho lupa akan Jaejoong.

"Aku juga sangat senang berkenalan dengan anda, _Your Grace,_" sahut Jaejoong sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya hormat.

Mata Heechul memutar melihat adegan yang terlalu formal. Gadis itu hendak kembali membuka mulutnya namun dibatalkan karena Yunho lebih dahulu bersuara.

"Aku pikir kita tidak perlu seformal itu, Lady. Panggil saja aku Yunho."

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong hanya mengerjap tak percaya. Benar tak percaya. Tadinya Jaejoong berpikir jika Yunho akan lebih nyaman berbicara sopan dan ia hanya mengikuti cara pria itu dalam bersikap. Tapi, ternyata tidak seperti itu. Yunho membuang jarak yang terlihat jauh diantara mereka, dan itu membuat Jaejoong cukup sangat senang.

"Baiklah, Yunho. Panggil aku Jaejoong kalau begitu," Jaejoong berusaha mengukir senyum terbaik yang ia punya. Jelas, ini adalah kesempatan langka yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Dan atas bantuan Heechul juga ini bisa terjadi. Atau lebih pantas jika ia mensyukuri atas insiden kereta kuda mereka malam ini.

Oh tentu. Untuk asal mula kejadian ini berawal dari itu semua. Tapi tak elak semua juga bisa berlangsung karena Heechul. Yang pasti Jaejoong begitu sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang sudah mengatur pertemuanya dengan Yunho dan berada dalam satu kereta kuda milik pria itu.

Yunho membalas senyuman merekah terbaik Jaejoong. Nyaris membuat jantung Jaejoong ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Sedari tadi, dada Jaejoong terus berdetak-detak kencang. Hanya mengingat sekarang ia satu kereta kuda dengan sang pujaan hati saja membuat sistem indra seluruh tubuhnya menegang sempurna.

"Sekitar dua mingguan lagi aku akan menikah dengan Hankyung, apa kau sudah menerima undangan pernikahanku?" Heechul bertanya tanpa malu-malu, ekor mata Heechul melirik pada Jaejoong.

"Sudah, aku pasti akan datang Chullie. Hankyung salah satu teman terbaikku," sahut Yunho mantap.

"Bagus, tapi karena aku menikah dengan Hankyung, aku..." wajah Heechul terlihat lemas tak bersemangat, aura kesedihan memancar jelas pada wajah cantik itu. Heechul juga sengaja menggantung kalimat yang diucapkan, meremas-remas tangannya yang mengartikan kegelisahan.

Kening Yunho tertaut, tidak ada seorang pengantin yang tak senang jika ingin menikah. Tapi berbeda dengan Heechul. Gadis yang dikenal mempunyai sikap periang itu nampak murung dan gelisah. Setahu Yunho, Heechul dan Hankyung memilik ketertarikan yang sangat kuat, mereka saling mencintai. Lalu, kenapa Heechul seolah-olah nampak tidak senang saat membicarakan perihal pernikahan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Hankyung, Chullie?" Nada cemas sangat kentara pada suara Yunho.

"Tidak, aku tidak mempunyai sedikitpun masalah dengan Hankyung," Heechul segera menyambar kalimat pertanyaan Yunho, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya melirik Jaejoong yang juga tengah memperhatikan perbincangan.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa ada yang kau pendam atau..."

"Yunho, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

Kening Yunho tertaut, cukup bingung dengan permohonan Heechul yang terucap tadi. Bukan hanya Yunho, tapi Jaejoong juga. Gadis itu menatap keheranan pada kakak sepupunya. Rasa penasaran akan maksud perkataan Heechul seolah meluap-luap dari dalam diri Jaejoong.

"Apa itu Chullie?" Tanya Yunho, cukup santai namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran yang tersirat lewat suaranya.

"Jika aku menikah nanti, aku takut tidak akan ada yang menjadi pendamping untuk Jaejoongie. Adiknya Changmin, masih berumur Lima Belas tahun. Bibi akan sibuk sendiri dengan para teman-teman gosipnya jika ke pesta, dan paman Kim..." Heechul mendesah frsutasi sebelum melanjutkan, "... Paman terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Jaejoong sudah berusia Dua Puluh tahun, dia seharusnya sudah memiliki seorang calon pendamping hidup, tapi aku tidak percaya dengan beberapa pria yang mengatakan ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengannya. Mereka semua mata keranjang."

Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar mendengar hal yang tak pernah diduga sebelumnya diucapkan Heechul. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menutup seluruh wajahnya atau terjun dari kereta kuda yang terus memacu ini. Ia malu. Sudah tentu ia malu, atas dasar alasan yang tidak logis Heechul meminta Yunho menjadi pendamping untuknya.

Sungguh, demi apapun khayalan Jaejoong tentang Yunho. Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika ini akan terjadi. Heechul, seakan-akan mempermalukan Jaejoong di depan Duke incarannya. Segera, setelah mereka menjejakkan kaki di mansion nanti, Jaejoong berjanji akan menuntut maksud Heechul.

Selama beberapa menit hening menguasai mereka. Yunho diam, memproses permintaan Heechul yang sebenarnya cukup sangat jelas. Pria itu paham maksud Heechul yang meminta Yunho jadi pendamping untuk Jaejoong.

Yunho sendiri sudah sering mendengar nama Lady Kim Jaejoong putri dari Duke Of York yang sangat cantik dan menjadi rebutan para bujangan ataupun duda kelas atas London. Yunho juga mengerti, bagaimana perasaan Heechul pada Jaejoong. Untuk ukuran sepupu, keduanya sangat dekat. Tidak ingin menyangkal, Yunho juga sering melihat Heechul bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Gadis itu memang benar-benar seperti seorang _guardian angel _bagi sepupu cantiknya. Dan sekarang gadis itu memintanya untuk menggantikan tempat menjaga seorang bidadari yang teramat menggiurkan bagi setiap pria.

Ini cukup sulit untuk Yunho, di lain sisi pria itu sangat mencintai kebebasan sebagai bujangan dan menikmati kesendirian yang membuat Yunho enggan terikat sehingga mendapat predikat membanggakan bagi tiap bujangan, playboy. Yunho juga salah satu bujangan yang paling diminati dan diinginkan Lady manapun.

Tapi, di sisi lain, Yunho berpikir keras tentang permintaan Heechul. Sejujurnya, itu sangat berat. Yunho tahu jika menerima permintaan Heechul, maka setiap ke pesta-pesta Yunho akan bersama dengan Jaejoong. Menjauhkan gadis itu dari para pria yang hanya tertarik pada kecantikan gadis itu.

Itu berarti Yunho tidak bisa sebebas dirinya saat ini yang bisa merayu ataupun menggoda setiap Lady manapun yang diinginkan. Keadaan akan berbalik. Rumor pun akan segera menyebar dengan cepat. Sebenarnya, tidak masalah dengan rumor apapun. Bagi seorang pria dengan gelar Duke tidak akan bermasalah jika hanya melakukan sedikit skandal.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Bisa saja orang-orang mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis itu. Mereka berbeda kontras. Yunho tahu Jaejoong Lady baik-baik dan masih sangat polos, sedangkan dirinya, bisa dikatakan playboy atau bajingan yang menaklukan siapa saja. Reputasi Jaejoong-lah yang saat ini tengah dipikirkan Yunho.

"Tolonglah Yun, aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin Jaejoongie jatuh pada pria yang salah, setidaknya kau lebih tahu pria baik dan pria brengsek untuk Jaejoongie," Heechul setengah merengek dengan nada memelas. Yunho menatap sekilas ke mata Heechul, sangat jelas perasaan takut dan gelisah bersarang di sana.

Setengah mengerang, Yunho tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Tadinya pria itu ingin menolak, tapi semua hancur ketika melihat mata Heechul, dengan perlahan dan mantap Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan gila Heechul yang sulit untuk ditolak.

Heechul mengukir senyum lebar yang puas. Matanya melirik Jaejoong yang melongo hebat tak percaya. Dalam hati gadis itu bersorak senang, kemenangan pertama untuk mendekatkan Jaejoong dengan sang Duke berjalan dengan lancar. Yunho sudah menerima permintaannya. Tidak sia-sia hobi menonton opera yang selalu dilakoni Heechul setiap minggu itu akan berguna. Paling tidak Heechul bisa meniru akting para aktris opera.

"Chullie, aku..."

"Joongie, aku lega pada akhirnya akan ada seorang pendamping yang mau menemanimu. Aku pasti akan menjadi pengantin bahagia karena sudah lega atas penjagaanmu," Heechul langsung menyela ucapan Jaejoong. Sepupunya ini terlalu naif, perkataan Jaejoong bisa menghancurkan rencana yang Heechul susun. Dan itu juga berarti menghancurkan kesempatan bagi gadis itu sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaanmu, Yunho. Aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih dan lega," ucap Heechul pada Yunho yang hanya duduk memperhatikan.

"Tidak masalah Heechul, aku senang jika hal itu bisa membuatmu merasa lega saat pernikahan nanti," sahut Yunho dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan mata keluar jendela pada saat kereta kuda berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai di perumahan penduduk, aku akan turun sebentar."

Yunho membuka pintu kereta kuda, udara dingin malam yang pekat langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang hangat. Tak berlangsung lama, karena Yunho langsung turun setelah itu dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Heechul.

Mata besar Jaejoong langsung mengedar pada Heechul yang terkekeh melihat reaksinya. Tatapan menuntut yang Jaejoong berikan pada gadis itu tak sedikitpun berhasil. Heechul tidak takut pada Jaejoong, meskipun Jaejoong memasang tampang paling horor sekalipun. Gadis itu tahu, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada siapapun.

"Chullie, apa yang kau maksud tadi, kau membuatku..."

"Diamlah, Joongie. Kita akan membahasnya nanti ketika sudah di rumah."

"Oh iya, jelas. Aku sudah merecanakan itu."

"Nah, kalau begitu diam dan duduk manislah. Pria yang kau kagumi sedang bersama denganmu, aku sudah selesai mengenalkanmu dengannya, selebihnya aku ingin kau sedikit agresif untuk memulai sebuah hubungan yang baik," Heechul berbisik di telinga Jaejoong, tentu sekarang keadaan masih tidak aman untuk berbicara dan menggoda Jaejoong terang-terangan. Yunho bisa kapan saja masuk tanpa diduga.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, ia malas untuk mendebat Heechul sekarang. Tapi dapat Jaejoong pastikan, ia akan menuntut setiap kata yang sepupunya katakan ini nanti. Jaejoong berjanji.

.

.

.

Kereta kuda Yunho sudah berhenti di depan halaman mansion besar milik Duke Of York. Heechul membuka pintu kereta kuda, ia bergegas untuk turun dari kereta milik Yunho setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya.

Kemudian, Jaejoong mulai beringsut mendekati pintu yang telah dibuka Heechul tadi, ia melirik malu-malu Yunho yang nampak sangat dingin seperti biasa ia mencuri pandang pada pria itu. Sebagai Lady yang diajarkan tata krama, Jaejoong tahu sudah sepantasnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih atas tumpangan cuma-cuma yang diberikan Yunho.

Dengan pelan Jaejoong mengembuskan napas kemudian mengatakan, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Yunho. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa."

Yunho menganggguk dan tersenyum tipis yang nyaris membuat Jaejoong memekik karena pesona luar biasa yang ditebarkan, "Tidak masalah Jae, ini sudah kewajiban sebagai seorang pria untuk membantu wanita."

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu mendengar itu, dalam pikiran Jaejoong, Yunho adalah pria jantan yang benar-benar patut ia kagumi, dengan malu-malu Jaejoong memberanikan diri mengundang Yunho.

"Jika tidak keberatan, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke sini."

"Tentu, aku akan ke sini lagi nanti, janjiku pada Heechul yang akan menuntunku untuk selalu ke sini, Jae," sahut Yunho, tidak terdengar dingin seperti pertama tadi, tapi sebaliknya. Jaejoong merasa pria itu sedikit menggodanya dengan mengatakan hal itu.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Jaejoong turun dari kereta kuda. Perasaannya membuncah hebat mendengar kata terakhir Yunho tadi. Dada Jaejoong juga berdebar sangat kencang, sungguh ia masih tidak bisa menyangka akan mengenal Yunho malam ini.

Jaejoong bersiap menutup kereta kuda Yunho, sedetik pandangan keduanya bertemu, dan membuat rona merah parah di pipi putih gadis itu. Seandainya penerangan cukup memadai, dengan sangat jelas Yunho melihat pipi yang memerah. Beruntung hanya ada lampu minyak yang ada di dalam kereta sehingga hal memalukan tidak dilihat Yunho.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Jaejoong," ucap Yunho sebelum pintu menutup.

"Ya Yunho," balas Jaejoong segera dan pintu pun tertutup. Dengan cepat kereta kuda milik Duke of Lancaster itu membalik dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke luar halaman mansion.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

Well, Misscel is back! -plaak-

Okey, EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -sudah diedit dan masih terus memperbaiki dalam EYD-

Masih berminat ? Atau enggak ? Semua tergantung yang baca... Kecepatan update juga tergantung yang bca :D

Well, ada hal yang perlu di jawab (?) kayaknya nah. buat 1234 aku ga tau game GoT, karena penggunaan kata grace itu diperuntukkan untuk Duke jadi pantas lah, hahaha soal Lancaster, itu asal aja sih soalnya gelarnya cukup keren aja XD .

PW untuk afraid itu jeani -okay ini absurd banget pwnya- tapi di ffn juga ada kok afraid di post :D .

Okay, thank for reading and reviews guys, apresiasinya sangat aku hargai -bow-

Maaf Ya bukannya gimana" atau apa, ga bisa balas reviewnya satu" kayak dulu -bow- maka dari itu aku selalu bilang, jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyain lewat PM atau pun reviews ya, nanti akan aku balas kok :) . Terima kasih atas pengertiannya -bow-.

Ooh iya, sebelum ini dikira remake atau saduran, aku mau menegaskan, jika ini murni adalah punya aku, makanya diatas dikasih copyright , hehehehe ~ :)

_**Thank for reading and reviews ^^~**_

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Best Luck.

Author : Me.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Historical, Western.

Rated : M.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

_**WARNING : GENDER BENDER FICTION. GENDERSWITCH. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. NO BASH, NO FLAME. NO WARS.**_

**Aku persembahin FF ini buat orang ini. Uknow Yoonho -RP of Yunho- Min Chikokang and for You Mr. Cool -RP Of Jung Yunho but i mean you as real my dongsaeng- . Entah pengen aja persembahin dan bikin ni ff buat mereka. Semoga suka ^^ ~**

**©Misscelyunjae.**

_Check it..._

Jaejoong menautkan kening, bingung. Penjelasan Heechul atas segala pertanyaan yang bersarang di dalam otaknya tadi seolah membuat ia semakin tak mengerti. Setelah kepulangan Duke of Lancaster tadi, Jaejoong segera menyeret pergelangan tangan Heechul menuju kamar di lantai atas. Ke dalam kamar yang ia tempati di mansion besar ini.

Kini, kedua bola mata besar itu masih menatap penuh tuntut pada Heechul yang duduk di kursi malas. Heechul hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang cukup polos untuk mengerti maksud perkataannya tadi. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat duduk semula, beranjak ke tepi ranjang yang ada Jaejoong masih setia mempertahankan sikap begitu.

"Oh ayolah Jae, maksudku, aku sengaja meminta Yunho untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Dengan tujuan, jika kau akan terus selalu bersama-sama dia selama adanya pesta atau kau bisa memintanya menemanimu berjalan-jalan jika kau mau. Yunho sudah menyetujui itu. Kau tidak perlu lagi minta temani, Marry untuk berjalan-jalan. Kau mempunyai teman yang lebih bisa dipamerkan ke publik. Dan kau tahu Jae..."

"Tunggu... Tunggu, Chullie," Jaejoong menatap horor Heechul yang kini tepat di depannya. Ia menatap tak percaya akan penjelasan Heechul sekarang.

Tadi ia pikir Heechul hanya bercanda atau lebih tepat lagi Heechul hanya bermaksud untuk meminta itu beberapa kali sampai ia terbiasa sendiri ke pesta-pesta kalangan atas London sendiri. Jaejoong memang menyukai Yunho, sangat menyukai jika ia boleh jujur. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir akan seperti ini. Seperti sebuah sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa ia bayangkan.

Jelas, bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan bahwa dirinya dan Yunho, pergi ke pesta dansa atau acara penting yang lain. Berdua. Hanya berdua, satu kereta dan... Jaejoong tak bisa lagi meneruskan khayalan sesaatnya tentang itu. Semua ini terlalu gila. Terlalu indah, jika ia boleh mengatakan. Dan sangat luar biasa membuat senang.

"Apa lagi Jae, apa kau masih belum meng..."

"Tidak, aku paham apa maksudmu. Tapi kau merencanakan ini semua sebelumnya?"

"Ide itu muncul ketika aku tahu yang menolong kita adalah Jung Yunho. Orang yang setengah mati kau gilai selama ini," sahut Heechul kemudian melirik Jaejoong yang sedikit malu.

"Jadi apa tujuannya?"

Heechul menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja berharap kebersamaan kalian akan membuahkan hasil positif ke jenjang pernikahan. Dengar Jaejoongie, kau harus lebih agresif, kau tahu Yunho menyukai type gadis agresif bukan pasif dan terlalu menuruti semua yang diajarkan buku tata krama."

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap, sepenuhnya ia paham maksud perkataan Heechul tadi. Tapi memikirkan menjadi agresif membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seperti itu? Selama ini Jaejoong adalah Lady baik-baik dengan predikat yang sangat baik. Ia tak pernah berlaku kurang sopan. Dalam pikiran Jaejoong, jika ia harus bersikap seperti yang dikatakan Heechul sama saja seperti ia harus berubah menjadi seseorang yang mengerikan.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku Joongie, sudah terlalu larut. Dan jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang hal yang macam-macam. Tunggu saja semua pengaturanku padamu," ujar Heechul pelan seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kamar bercat merah jambu ini segera.

Setelah pintu tertutup Jaejoong segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk. Otaknya masih berpikir cukup keras atas segala apa yang dikatakan sang sepupu. Perasaan Jaejoong juga begitu meluap-luap ketika mengingat tentang Yunho dan bagaimana ia akan bersama-sama dengan pria itu pergi ke pesta.

Sungguh tak terbayangkan oleh Jaejoong. Sepupu cantiknya itu memang sungguh luar biasa cerdas. Jika tidak ada Heechul mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan tahu bagaimana cara mendekati Duke yang ia kagumi itu. Yunho, Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya di usia Tujuh Belas Tahun, ketika pertama kali ia melihat pria itu di pesta yang di adakan kerabatnya yang lain.

.

.

.

Masih kurang bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam, membuat Yunho setengah panik. Pria itu kini tengah bolak-balik mondar-mandir di ruangan kerjanya yang luas. Sesekali pria berperawakan tinggi ini menggeleng pelan. Mata setajam musang dengan iris hitam kecoklatan itu memancarkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk ia ungkapkan.

Sungguh, Yunho tidak percaya ia bisa menyetujui permintaan gila Heechul. Bagaimana mungkin ia seolah-olah dibuat terlena dan mengiyakan permintaan konyol untuk mendampingi sepupu calon istri salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Demi Tuhan, Yunho adalah seorang Duke. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi akar permasalahan untuk Yunho. Namun, tanggung jawab atas diri gadis yang akan ia dampingi pada setiap pesta.

Yunho sedikit merasa terbebani dengan sebuah tanggung jawab yang baru ia sadari setelah mendapat sepucuk surat yang baru saja diterimanya dan dikirimkan oleh Heechul lewat kurir pribadi keluarga Kim. Dalam isi surat yang diberikan Heechul, dengan sangat jelas gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyerahkan Kim Jaejoong sepenuhnya pada Yunho. Untuk dijaga, dan untuk mencarikan seseorang yang menurut Yunho baik untuk gadis tercantik di kota London itu.

Itulah yang membuat Yunho sedikit merasa terbebani, dan ia baru tersadar penuh. Sebelumnya, Heechul juga mengatakan akan hal itu saat di dalam kereta. Tapi sungguh, demi apapun, Yunho serasa tidak mempunyai beban saat menyetujui hal konyol itu. Ekor mata musangnya melirik takjub pada Jaejoong yang begitu sangat memukau dalam pandangan malam itu.

Benar, Yunho tidak akan pernah mengelak akan kecantikan Lady Kim Jaejoong. Ia sudah pernah mendengar selentingan kabar bahwa gadis itu adalah Lady tercantik dan diminati para bangsawan. Ia juga sering bertemu dengan Jaejoong dalam pesta-pesta yang ia hadiri. Namun, tak pernah bertegur sapa atau yang lainnya.

Alasan utama ia tidak pernah menyapa atau mendekati Lady rebutan itu cukup sederhana. Terlalu banyak para bujangan yang berada di sekitar sang Lady. Itu yang membuat Yunho malas untuk mengetahui bagaimana cantiknya Jaejoong secara dekat. Tentu, dari jauh ia bisa melihat bahwa Lady Kim cantik. Tapi, tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Yunho bahwa gadis itu bagaikan jelmaan bidadari. Terlalu cantik. Sangat manis. Memukau, dan membuatnya terpesona beberapa detik.

Tak pernah sekalipun Yunho merasa terpesona pada seorang gadis. Dan Jaejoong adalah pengecualian besar. Bibir gadis itu merah, seperti buah cherry yang memanggil untuk dilahap. Mata Jaejoong yang besar, dengan hidung mancung yang sempurna. Kulit seputih susu sangat cocok dengan warna rambut almond. Jaejoong terlalu sangat sempurna untuk ia jaga dan dampingi.

Benar, masalah utama yang ia takutkan adalah ia tak bisa menahan hasrat pada gadis itu. Tiap kali ia mengingat Jaejoong seharian ini, entah kenapa ia selalu ingin mengecap bibir gadis itu. Merasakan mulut Jaejoong mengerangkan namanya dan memeluk gadis itu. Sungguh, hal itu selalu berputar di kepala Yunho. Dan menyadari kenyataan akan tanggung jawab besarnya. Yunho merasa tersiksa.

Alasan lain juga adalah dengan ada Jaejoong ia tak bisa sebebas biasanya. Juga memikirkan akan reputasi gadis itu jika bersama dengan dirinya. Bagi Yunho sendiri, skandal memang bukan masalah, itu sudah dipikirkan tadi malam. Tapi entahlah, kenapa sekarang hal itu malah akan membuat Yunho seakan mulai gila.

"Oh shit, Kim Jaejoong," erang Yunho setengah frustasi. Ia juga mengacak-acak kasar rambut brunettenya yang tadi tersisir rapi, kemudian berdecak pelan.

Sebentar lagi pukul Enam sore, satu jam lagi ia harus menjemput Jaejoong. Seperti permintaan Heechul dalam surat tadi. Dan Yunho, serasa belum siap mengemban tugas pertama sebagai pendamping.

Jika orang itu bukan Jaejoong mungkin ia akan mudah melalui semua ini. Toh, ia akan mendampingi sebentar, kemudian ketika gadis itu bertemu dengan seorang pria ia akan meninggalkan si gadis dengan si pria itu. Lalu Yunho juga akan mencari kesenangan berada diantara Lady yang mengaguminya.

Tapi hal itu tidak bisa Yunho lakukan, Heechul menginginkan Yunho mencarikan Jaejoong pria baik-baik. Dan lebih dari setengah pria yang berstatus bangsawan semuanya rata-rata sama, bajingan. Termasuk dirinya, Yunho sangat mengakui dengan jantan predikat jelek yang ia sandang itu

Lalu bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan para pria yang ia ketahui tidak baik untuk gadis itu? Tentu, ia tidak bisa. Dan masalah lain Yunho juga adalah keinginannya yang ingin menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Dengan erotis dan panas.

Terpikir tentang itu membuat Yunho menggeram kesal pada diri sendiri. Pria itu melirik jam dinding di ruangan ini, ia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Yunho membuang sesaat pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Ia harus menanamkan sebuah doktrin bahwa ia harus menjaga Jaejoong. Menjaga bukan merayu, seperti pada Lady ataupun gadis pada umumnya yang ia jumpai. Benar, menjaga Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar saat mata indah itu mendapati sosok Yunho di ruang tamu mansion keluarga Kim. Pria itu memakai stelan tuksedo rapi berwarna hitam. Terlihat sangat tampan dan hampir saja Jaejoong ingin menjerit karena ketampanan pria itu.

Yunho tengah berbincang-bincang dengan ayahnya yang terlihat cukup sangat senang akan kunjungan yang di lakukan Duke of Lancaster itu. Namgil, selalu mengumbar senyum yang sangat kentara menandakan bahwa pria paruh baya itu menerima dengan sangat baik kehadiran sang Duke.

Namgil memang sangat baik pada setiap tamu yang berkunjung ke kediaman mereka. Tapi, ayah dari dua orang anak itu terlihat sangat suka akan kesopanan Yunho yang seorang Duke muda. Jaejoong sangat tahu akan itu. Selama beberapa puluh detik ia mengamati, ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan akan sikap Yunho. Dan untuk sebuah permulaan jika seandainya pria itu ingin melamarkan, maka Yunho sudah mendapat persetujuan atas sang ayah.

Teringat akan kedatangan Yunho ke sini membuat Jaejoong mulai bingung. Ia perlahan-lahan mendekati sofa ruang tamu. Namgil segera menatap Jaejoong yang sudah siap dengan gaun pesta serta tas kecil yang di tentengnya. Malam ini ada pesta yang diadakan di rumah kediaman keluarga Jo. Acara pertunangan Lord Jo Jihoon dengan Lady Yoon Eun Hye.

"Nah, Putriku sudah siapa, Yunho," ujar Namgil, seraya melempar senyum pada Jaejoong yang sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kami pergi sekarang, Paman," sahut Yunho, sangat terdengar akrab dalam gendang telinga Jaejoong.

"Ya, tentu saja, lebih cepat sampai akan lebih baik," Namgil berdiri dari duduknya di sofa berwarna krim ini, Yunho mengikuti dan menjabat tangan Namgil seraya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya, Paman," ucap Yunho seraya melirik Jaejoong yang menatap padanya kurang mengerti.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Yunho. Suatu kehormatan jika anakku di dampingi seorang Duke sepertimu, dan maafkan atas kelancangan keponakanku, Heechul."

"Tidak masalah, seorang pria sejati harus memegang teguh ucapannya," Yunho mengulurkan tangan pada Jaejoong.

Gadis itu sejenak ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia segera meletakkan jemarinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna putih itu dalam telapak tangan Yunho. Pria itu segera menggenggam jemari Jaejoong. Sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi penghormatan pada ayah dari gadis yang tengah dijemputnya ini.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ayah," pamit Jaejoong, kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho yang menuntunnya ke luar mansion.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Jo cukup memakan waktu yang lama, dari kediaman Jaejoong bisa-bisa mencapai sekitar Dua Puluh menitan. Sekarang sudah setengah perjalanan mereka lalui. Keduanya hanya saling diam dan mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Posisi duduk yang berseberang membuat keduanya mudah untuk bertukar pandang.

Sesekali Jaejoong menunduk malu. Pikirannya berkelana pada Heechul yang entah kemana hari ini. Ia pikir tadi, sepupunya itu sudah menunggu di depan mansion seperti biasa mereka ingin pergi. Tapi yang ada malah Jung Yunho. Jaejoong juga teringat akan kata terakhir yang dikatakan Heechul tadi malam, bahwa gadis itu akan membuat pengaturan untuknya.

"Apa kau kurang senang karena aku terlalu cepat untuk mendampingimu, Jae?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang memecah hening itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak. Jaejoong segera menatap wajah Yunho, dengan segera ia menggeleng cepat dan berucap, "Sama sekali bukan begitu, Yun."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam dan menunduk?"

Lagi Yunho bertanya, Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cukup sangsi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho ini. Namun ia harus segera memberikan sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan pria yang tengah menatapnya intens ini.

"Hanya sedikit malu, Yun. Ini kali pertamanya aku pergi dengan seorang pria," Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke manik Yunho. Dapat ia lihat jika manik pria itu setengah terkejut namun sedetik kemudian memancarkan hal berbeda yang ia kurang tahu apa.

"Tidak perlu malu, aku akan bersamamu mulai dari sekarang," Yunho sedikit terkekeh kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan kembali berucap, "Kemarilah."

Kening Jaejoong setengah terangkat. Otaknya segera memproses maksud ucapan Yunho. Perkataan Yunho barusan, nampak seperti kata-kata yang diucapkan seorang kekasih. Pipinya mulai merona. Sebuah pertanyaan bersarang di dalam kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan pria itu.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya. Mata musang pria itu menatap Jaejoong begitu sangat intens seakan membuat Jaejoong malu dan ingin menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Ia ingin menunduk tapi, belum sempat hal itu ia lakukan, Yunho sudah membuka suara.

"Jangan kau tenggelamkan wajahmu yang cantik, Jae."

Dengan gerakan reflek, Jaejoong segera mendongak lebih. Seakan menantang perkataan Yunho yang tadi. Bibir hati pria itu melengkung, seakan membuat jantung Jaejoong meluap lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Apa lagi ia sekarang berada sedemikian dekat dengan Yunho. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Perlahan-lahan, wajah Yunho mendekat pada wajahnya. Hingga ia bisa mencium dengan baik napas dari pria itu yang sangat khas akan seorang pria. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata indahnya. Degupan jantung juga semakin meningkat, namun entah kenapa ia enggan untuk menarik wajahnya yang hanya berhelat satu jari dari Yunho.

Sebagai seorang gadis berusia Sembilan Belas tahun, Jaejoong cukup paham hal apa yang berkemungkinan terjadi. Tapi, dengan sangat sadar juga ia tidak ingin mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Perasaan dalam diri Jaejoong juga seakan meluap-luap. Pikiran gadis itu bahkan mengatakan sebuah kata yang cukup membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Cium aku," ucap Jaejoong di luar batas kesadaran diri.

.

.

.

_**TBC ? **_

Haaaaahhhh, sebenarnya aku mulai (?) malas menulis T . T

maafkan aku semuanya ~

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow- .

Masih ada yang nunggu ? Alurnya semakin ga jelas ? Amburadul ? Atau gimana ? Mian u,u . Ini yang minat dikit ya ? ga apa" aku suka bikin ff ini xD . Tadimya ratednya mau di T tapi kalau genre begini ga yakin bisa T karena sewaktu" bisa menjurus, jadi aku ubah jadi M ._.

Maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya dulu ~ ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan.

Thank buat semua reviews yang masuk ~ -bow- . Buat yang udah baca dan yang lainnya :) .

_**Thank for reading and reviews guys -bow-**_

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Best Luck.

Author : Me.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Historical, Western.

Rated : M.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

_**WARNING : GENDER BENDER FICTION. GENDERSWITCH. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. NO BASH, NO FLAME. NO WARS.**_

**Aku persembahin FF ini buat orang ini. Uknow Yoonho -RP of Yunho- Min Chikokang and for You Mr. Cool -RP Of Jung Yunho but i mean you as real my dongsaeng- . Entah pengen aja persembahin dan bikin ni ff buat mereka. Semoga suka ^^ ~**

**©Misscelyunjae.**

_Check it..._

Sedetik, Dua detik, Tiga detik. Jaejoong baru tersadar atas apa yang ia katakan barusan. Pipi gadis itu langsung memerah, dan bersiap untuk menarik wajahnya menjauh. Tapi, terlambat. Yunho sudah menahan pinggangnya untuk tetap berada pada tempat semula. Lalu detik berikutnya pria itu mulai menyatukan bibir mereka dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati.

Selama beberapa detik kelopak mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi ciuman yang mulai dilakukan Yunho. Pria itu mulai melumat dan menghisap bibirnya bergantian. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Jaejoong dalam berciuman.

Jaejoong sangat ingin merutuki dirinya yang tanpa sadar meminta cium pada pria ini. Tapi, ia juga mulai merasa sedikit terhanyut atas sikap Yunho sekarang. Perlahan, kelopak mata Jaejoong menutup. Ia merasakan bibir Yunho yang bergerak-gerak erotis di atas bibirnya. Bahkan sebuah pikiran tidak senonoh mulai terpikir oleh otak Jaejoong yang begitu sangat polos.

Dengan sangat ahli Yunho mencium Jaejoong, sekaligus mengajarkan Jaejoong bagaimana cara berciuman. Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, Jaejoong terlalu pintar untuk diajarkan Yunho. Balasan setiap perlakuan Yunho dilakukan dengan baik oleh Jaejoong. Erangan tertahan Jaejoong sesekali mengisi suara di dalam kereta mewah ini.

Hingga akhirnya, Jaejoong mendorong dada bidang Yunho. Menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama tadi menguras pasokan oksigen di paru-paru gadis itu. Mata Jaejoong yang indah sedikit sayu, bibir merah itu nampak lebih merah dengan rona pipi yang serasi. Dada Jaejoong juga naik turun seiring tarikan napas cepat yang ia lakukan.

Yunho menatap intens Jaejoong. Tak sedikitpun tatapan mata pria itu dijauhkan dari sosok yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan dalam manik musangnya. Bagi Yunho, permandangan seperti ini sangat merangsang kelelakiannya. Terus, musang Yunho menatap sosok Jaejoong yang masih menyesuaikan diri. Berapa ratus kalipun melihat Jaejoong seperti sekarang, Yunho bersumpah takkan pernah merasa bosan.

Cara Jaejoong yang terkesan natural dan sangat polos membuat pria berumur Dua Puluh Empat tahun ini terpana. Menurut Yunho, ciuman yang dilakukan tadi bersama Jaejoong salah satu ciuman yang sulit untuk dikendalikannya. Fakta bahwa Jaejoong pemula dalam hal itu seakan terabaikan. Bibir Jaejoong begitu sangat kenyal, terasa manis dan membuat Yunho begitu ingin menikmatinya lagi.

Beberapa saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Jaejoong menatap polos Yunho yang terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan aura lain. Gadis itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Yunho. Tapi, tentu hal itu cukup sulit. Kedua lengan kekar Yunho menahan sangat kuat. Posisi mereka yang berhadapan sangat dekat ini lebih berefek pada jantung Jaejoong yang berdebar-debar.

Wajah Yunho mulai mendekat lagi pada Jaejoong. Hal ini semakin mejadikan Jaejoong cukup tegang. Ia tahu, apa yang mungkin akan terjadi lagi. Yunho ingin mengulang sesi ciuman mereka. Tapi sungguh, Jaejoong tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Walaupun, sebagian otak dan tubuhnya berkhianat, perasaan bergelenyar itu juga meluap-luap. Jaejoong tidak ingin menjadi seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Terlalu agresif. Itu bukan dirinya. Dan entah kenapa ia bisa meminta hal memalukan tadi pada Yunho. Ia memang harus mengikat Yunho, membuat pria itu jatuh cinta padanya, kemudian menyeret ke altar. Seperti yang sudah sering ia bicarakan dengan Heechul. Namun, jika ia bersikap sangat tidak tahu malu, itu sama saja merusak reputasi baik yang selama ini dijaga olehnya.

Wajah mereka hanya berhelat seinci. Yunho bersiap mencium kembali bibir Jaejoong, namun belum sempat penyatuan itu terjadi, Jaejoong berucap, "Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku, Yunho."

Medengar penuturan yang lebih layak disebut seperti desisan itu seakan menampar wajah Yunho. Dengan reflek, Yunho melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong, dan menarik diri dari gadis yang kini menatapnya bingung dengan rona merah yang menggemaskan.

Yunho mengerang frustasi dalam hati. Pria itu benar-benar lupa akan tujuan apa dirinya bersama dengan Jaejoong. Yunho harus mendampingi Jaejoong, mencarikan calon suami yang cocok untuk gadis tercantik di kota London ini. Menjaga Jaejoong dari para bajingan yang mendekati. Ya benar, itu adalah hal yang diminta Heechul padanya, dengan sangat jelas tertulis pada sepucuk surat beberapa jam lalu.

Seharusnya Yunho memang benar-benar menjaga gadis polos ini. Pengakuan Jaejoong akan ciuman pertama dengan Yunho tadi, membuat pria ini sedikit merasa tersiksa. Yunho meggoda Jaejoong, sehingga Jaejoong berucap kata tadi dan tanpa pikir panjang Yunho menciumnya.

Entahlah, Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti. Perasaan aneh dalam dirinya seakan tak bisa terbendung saat melihat Jaejoong yang sangat cantik. Pikiran untuk bisa mencumbu gadis baik-baik itu muncul di otak Yunho tanpa disadari pria itu. Dan pada puncaknya, Yunho tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk merasakan Jaejoong.

Gigi Yunho bergemeretak, pria itu terlihat sangat kesal dan marah. Bukan pada Jaejoong tapi tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Yunho sudah gagal dalam hari pertama menjaga Jaejoong. Kebencian akan mengingat sebuah hal yang memalukannya membuat Yunho tak ingin melirik Jaejoong.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah tiba di mansion Lord Jo. Kusir kereta kuda menghentikan kereta tepat di depan pintu utama mansion ini. Yunho sedikit berdeham, sebelum turun dari kereta dan mengulurkan tangan pada Jaejoong.

Sedikit canggung akibat ciuman tadi, Jaejoong dengan ragu menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. Pria itu segera membantunya turun dari kereta. Kemudian menggandeng tangannya untuk memasuki aula mansion. Perasaan berdegup tak karuan dirasakan Jaejoong ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Bayangkan! Ia berjalan bergandengan bersama dengan Yunho. Sesuatu yang selalu diimpi-impikan Jaejoong selama ini terwujud. Tak dapat ia katakan betapa sangat bahagianya saat ini. Senyuman manis pun tersungging dibibir cherry itu. Menambah kesan cantik yang memukau pada wajahnya.

"Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong datang."

"Mereka datang bersama!"

"Akhirnya His Grace sudah menemukan calon Duchess."

"Sangat serasi."

"Kim Jaejoong yang sangat sempurna, tidak cocok dengan pria seperti His Grace."

Baru saja mereka menjejakkan kaki ke tengah ruangan pesta, berbagai asumsi dari para undangan begitu sangat membludak. Dari tanggapan positif maupun negatif terlontar bebas dari setiap tamu pesta Lord Jo dan Lady Yoon.

Kening Yunho tertaut sempurna mendengar hal gila yang dilontarkan tiap orang. Sebelumnya, pria itu sudah cukup bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi jika menggandeng Jaejoong ke sini. Itu sebuah pikiran konyol untuk dipikirkan Yunho. Ini bisa disebut sebagai skandal, tapi Yunho akan menjelaskan bahwa kebersamaan mereka tak lebih hanya teman. Atau Yunho bisa mengaku menjadi seorang pendamping buat Jaejoong, meski sedikit mencoreng harga dirinya sebagai seorang Duke.

Hal yang tak jauh berbeda juga dirasakan Jaejoong. Bagi Jaejoong, komentar mereka atas kedatangan dirinya dan Yunho terlalu berlebihan. Ia memang cukup mengerti jika ini akan terjadi saat pertama kali. Tapi sungguh, ia sendiri meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa sekarang Yunho hanya pendamping resminya. Meskipun sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin status itu segera berubah. Namun jelas semua tidak semudah itu.

Yunho menghela napas sesaat, kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang ada di sampingnya. Seringain tipis tercetak pada bibir hati pria itu. Yunho sedikit menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Jaejoong, "Apa kau cukup kaget atas sambutan meriah ini, Jae?"

Segera Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tapi aku..."

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi berita kedatangan kita ini akan tersebar keseluruh London. Apa kau sudah siap untuk skandal cinta pertamamu, My Lady?"

Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna selama beberapa saat. Sungguh demi apapun itu, kata-kata Yunho sangat tidak pantas untuk hubungan mereka sekarang. Yunho seolah-olah sengaja menggodanya lagi, seperti kemarin malam itu. Entah itu hanya perasaan Jaejoong saja, atau memang benar-benar Duke of Lancaster yang disukainya tengah menggoda.

"Aku..."

"Pasangan baru yang dinanti-nantikan akhirnya muncul juga," Hankyung, tunangan Heechul menginterupsi keduanya.

Pandangan mata Jaejoong langsung terarah pada Heechul yang tersenyum senang di samping Hankyung. Jaejoong memelototkan mata pada Heechul yang hanya terkekeh menanggapi. Jujur saja, Jaejoong ingin menyeret sepupunya itu ke belakang dan bertanya kenapa ia tidak diberitahu akan hal ini.

"Hey, aku hanya seorang pendamping Lady cantik ini. Tapi sepertinya kau benar, orang-orang menganggap kami adalah pasangan baru, cukup konyol," ujar Yunho dan tertawa kecil.

"Skandal cintamu yang kesekian kali setelah bulan lalu putus dari Lady Go Ahra yang sekarang dikabarkan dekat dengan Lord Jung Woo. Tangkapanmu kali ini benar-benar sesuai Yunho, kapan kau akan mengakhiri masa lajangmu dengan Jaejoongie?"

Yunho terasa tersedak ketika mendapat pertanyaan yang tak pernah dipikirkan selama ini dilontarkan salah satu sahabatnya. Perlahan Yunho mengatur napas, Hankyung menjebak dengan pertanyaan gila itu. Sangat yakin, jika ini adalah sebuah jebakan untuknya segera mengakhiri masa bujangan.

"Aku? Jaejoongie lebih pantas mendapat calon suami yang baik dari pada aku, benar begitu Heechul?" sahut Yunho dan melirik Heechul yang hanya tersenyum sedari tadi.

"Aku pikir tidak ada seorang pria yang lebih cocok untuk sepupu cantikku, Yunho. Kau satu-satunya yang paling serasi berdampingan dengannya. Oh ayolah, kenapa kalian tidak mencoba satu sama lain?"

Mata Jaejoong mendelik tajam mendengar itu. Gila. Itu adalah pikiran pertama yang dapat ia pikirkan. Kenapa Heechul bersikap demikian agresif untuknya? Kenapa Hankyung seolah-olah bersikap sama? Apa ini yang dimaksud Heechul tentang pengaturannya? Berbagai pertanyaan ini, sangat ingin diucapkan Jaejoong pada Heechul. Tapi alih-alih menanyakan itu, Jaejoong lebih baik membantah dengan mengatakan, "Kami baru berkenalan kemarin malam, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat untuk saran kalian?"

"Yunho bahkan tidak perlu waktu semalam untuk menjadikan seorang Lady miliknya, dalam hitungan jam Yunho bisa langsung menyebarkan hubungan cintanya yang singkat. Jadi aku pikir, untuk semalaman masa perkenalan kalian itu cukup lama Jaejoongie."

Decakan kesal keluar dari mulut Yunho. Hankyung membuka kartunya pada Jaejoong. Entah kenapa Yunho tidak rela jika sifat jeleknya diumbar di depan Jaejoong. Ia menatap tajam sahabat kentalnya itu, berusaha memberikan tekanan melalui musangnya yang menyala.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Jae. Itu semua hanya kisah belaka," ucap Yunho berusaha mengelak akan fakta sifat jeleknya.

"Nah, kali ini siapa yang sedang membela diri di depan seorang wanita cantik?"

Skakmat! Hankyung terlalu mengerti cara Yunho dalam trik memikat wanita. Dan hal ini sudah lumrah dilakukannya. Yunho akan berusaha menjadi cukup manis, dan tak ingin membuat citra yang buruk diketahui oleh wanita incarannya. Sekarang Yunho melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong.

Sungguh, Yunho merasa cukup bodoh sekarang. Heechul dengan jelas meminta untuk menjaga, tapi sekarang Heechul melihat sendiri bagaimana sikapnya dibuka oleh tunangan gadis itu. Seketika Yunho merasa panik. Entah kenapa pria itu bisa merasa seperti ini, Yunho hanya berpikir harus menjauhkan Jaejoong dari pasangan yang segera menikah minggu depan.

"Aku akan menyapa Lord Jo dan Lady Yoon terlebih dahulu," ujar Yunho sedikit menyeret paksa Jaejoong beranjak dari depan pasangan yang langsung saling menatap ketika Jaejoong dan Yunho berlalu dari mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sayang? Apa Yunho sudah menyukai Joongie?" Tanya Heechul pada Hankyung yang tergelak mendengar pertanyaan yang tak perlu jawaban itu.

"Yunho sangat mudah tertarik pada setiap wanita cantik, Luv. Tapi menurutku, Yunho akan jatuh pada Jaejoong jika rencana pintarmu berhasil."

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan dari beberapa Lord dan Lady lainnya yang berstatus teman Yunho, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau memikirkannya sangat matang."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat rencana pertamaku," Heechul mengerling nakal pada Hankyung yang mengikuti langkah kaki sang tunangan.

Pasangan ini mengambil tempat di salah satu meja yang bersusun rapi di samping lantai dansa. Keduanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah berbincang dengan pasangan baru yang resmi bertunangan ini.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke tepi ruangan ketika mengakhiri perbincangan singkat dengan tuan rumah. Diambilkannya segelas sampanye untuk Jaejoong dan memberikan pada gadis itu. Selama beberapa detik Yunho menyesap sampanye miliknya, sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar pesta dan menatap kembali pada Jaejoong yang benar-benar membuatnya terpukau tiada henti.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk melakukan dansa dengan beberapa pria yang mungkin akan mengajakmu, Jae?" Tanya Yunho hanya sekedar berbasa-basi untuk membuang hening yang selalu hadir diantara mereka.

"Biasanya Heechul yang akan mengatur itu, Yunho. Dia akan memilihkan pria yang menurutnya baik untukku, apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu, Heechul memintaku untuk itu," sahut Yunho sembari menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Nah sepertinya, ada seorang Lord yang mendekat ke sini Yun."

Reflek Yunho langsung membalik tubuhnya yang tadi seakan menutupi keberadaan Jaejoong. Musangnya langsung mengedar pada seorang pria yang sangat dikenal dengan baik.

"Hyunjoong," gumam Yunho nampak dari nada bicaranya, Yunho tidak senang akan keberadaan pria itu. Sebelum Hyunjoong benar-benar tiba di depan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung berucap, "Kau tidak perlu mendekat ke sini, atau kita akan melakukan duel di lapangan terbuka yang dekat dengan tempat ini!"

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata peringatan Yunho yang cukup mengerikan itu. Ia segera menatap Hyunjoong yang tertawa pelan seraya menghampiri mereka dengan tenang. Jujur saja, Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yunho tadi. Tapi entah kenapa pria yang dimaksud Yunho itu masih berani mendekat padanya.

"Tenanglah Yun, kau tidak perlu mengajakku berduel hanya karena seorang wanita kan?" Hyunjoong melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kontan membuat Yunho serasa memanas.

"Kau bukan pria yang tepat untuk wanita baik-baik seperti Jaejoongie," Yunho langsung menyambar kalimat Hyunjoong dengan pernyataan cukup pedasnya. Pria itu juga memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Hyunjoong yang hanya terkekeh.

"Well, yang menentukan semua itu..."

"Aku yang menentukan itu, sobat! Jadi sekarang kembali ke tempatmu atau cari Lady lain untuk kau ajak berdansa."

Hyunjoong memutar bola matanya malas. Pria itu segera berbalik dan beranjak dari mereka. Terlalu enggan berurusan dengan Yunho yang kentara sekali tengah diradang gelombang emosi. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, smirk tipis terlukis di bibir Hyunjoong. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dalam perbincangan sangat singkat tadi.

"Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu padanya, Yunho," protes Jaejoong langsung saat Hyunjoong sudah tak nampak.

Musang Yunho langsung menatap tajam Jaejoong, seakan siap menerjang gadis itu karena ucapannya barusan. "Oh ya? Jadi kau ingin berdansa dengan Hyunjoong?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Kau bisa menolak ajakannya jika dia mengajakku berdansa dengan baik-baik, kan?" jawab Jaejoong, ia tidak tahu bahwa aura yang mengeluar dari Yunho cukup berbahaya.

"Persetan dengan semua itu, Jae. Dia tidak cocok untuk gadis seperti kau," gigi Yunho bergemeretak hebat karena pembelaan Jaejoong menurutnya atas Hyunjoong.

Dalam sekali tengak, gelas sampanye Yunho sudah kosong. Pria itu menatap kembali Jaejoong yang menautkan keningnya, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu menuju keluar pintu depan. "Aku merasa tidak siap untuk menjadi pendampingmu hari ini."

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

Well, EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" ~ -bow-

Aaah aku update ._. masih minat ? kekeke ~

Maaf ini emang edisi pendek" 2000'n words lebih, jangan minta panjang"in pehlis T . T -plaak-

Ooh iya buat Park Faro soalnya dalam genre begini cukup sulit bikin yang Rated T, hehehe ~ menjurus sih adegannya -plaak-

trus yang minta konflik dari diri masing" naah konsep emang di situ kok, aku ga ada mikir buat adain orang ketiga xD

Yang minta alur dicepetin, uummh ~ ga tau deh, aku punya porsi alur dan plot sendiri buat bikin ff genre begini ~ jadi nikmati saja selambat"nya -plaak-

Maafkan otakku yang lagi eror duuuh ~ jadilah adegan kisseu xD

Okay, thank for all reviewers ~ Love you all :*

seperti biasa ada yang ditanyakan ?

_**Thank For Reading and Reviewers ~ ^^ -bow-**_

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Best Luck.

Author : Me.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Historical, Western.

Rated : M.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

_**WARNING : GENDER BENDER FICTION. GENDERSWITCH. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. NO BASH, NO FLAME. NO WARS.**_

**Aku persembahin FF ini buat orang ini. Uknow Yoonho -RP of Yunho- Min Chikokang and for You Mr. Cool -RP Of Jung Yunho but i mean you as real my dongsaeng- . Entah pengen aja persembahin dan bikin ni ff buat mereka. Semoga suka ^^ ~**

**©Misscelyunjae.**

_Check it..._

Hampir Dua minggu sejak pesta pertunangan Lord Jo dan Lady Yoon, Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat Yunho lagi. Ia cukup heran setelah pesta yang mereka hadiri bersama dan berakhir Yunho menyeretnya untuk pulang paksa. Pria itu sedikitpun tidak berbicara apa-apa pada Jaejoong.

Selain kata terakhir Yunho yang mengatakan belum siap untuk menjadi pendamping. Pria itu tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Berbagai pertanyaan Jaejoong lontarkan, namun Yunho hanya diam dan menatap sangat tajam.

Dan sekarang, Jaejoong merasa cukup sangat merindukan pria itu. Ini adalah hari pernikahan Heechul, Satu jam yang lalu upacara pernikahan sudah dilaksanakan. Resepsi pernikahan yang kini diadakan di mansion besar kelurga Lord Tan itu sudah dipenuhi tamu undangan kehormatan.

Tapi nihil, sejak awal Jaejoong berdiri dekat pintu masuk, berharap jika Yunho akan tiba. Ia akan meminta maaf pada pria itu. Setelah ia berpikir cukup lama, Jaejoong menyimpulkan mungkin Yunho marah karena insiden ciuman mereka. Atau Yunho tidak suka untuk menjadi pendamping.

Cukup sangat kecewa ketika Jaejoong memikirkan hal yang terakhir. Tapi segala kemungkinan pasti ada sehingga pria itu meneggelamkan diri sama sekali dari permukaan. Sejujurnya, Jaejoong takut. Jelas, ketakutan yang ia alami adalah jika tidak bisa dekat dengan pria itu lagi.

Selama Yunho menghilang, bayangan akan pria itu selalu memenuhi kepala Jaejoong. Bayangan mereka berciuman yang mengundang Jaejoong untuk mendesahkan nama Yunho saat hal itu terbesit. Entah kenapa juga tubuhnya seolah-olah mendamba, mengingat sentuhan Yunho yang terjadi di dalam kereta waktu itu.

Tanpa sadar kelopak mata Jaejoong terpejam, ia merindukan Yunho. Tak pernah sebelumnya rindu yang seperti ini terasa membuncah di dalam dada. Ia ingin menangis, mengatakan bahwa ia khawatir. Memang terdengar sangat konyol mengingat singkatnya perkenalan yang terjadi. Tapi Jaejoong hanya ingin jujur jika pria itu berhadir di sini. Lagi pula ia menyukai Yunho sudah Dua tahun.

"Dia pasti akan datang," suara yang sangat dikenal Jaejoong menginterupsi. Segera ia menoleh ke samping kanan. Ada Changmin yang tersenyum menenangkan. Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Sekilas ia menatap Changmin malas.

"Sudah hampir dua minggu aku tidak melihatnya di mana pun. Aku takut jika..."

"Dia pasti datang, Joongie. Kau hanya terlalu khawatir atau mungkin kau takut jika dia jatuh kepelukan gadis lain?"

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Ia menatap tajam pria berumur Lima Belas tahun itu, sebelum berujar yang nyaris seperti bisikan, "Jika itu terjadi, aku bersumpah akan merebut Yunho apapun caranya."

Changmin tergelak mendengar apa yang tidak pernah diucapkan Jaejoong. Kakaknya itu benar-benar sudah dimabuk cinta. Changmin cukup tahu mengenai Jaejoong yang menyukai Yunho. Selama ini Jaejoong memang kerap kali bercerita padanya tentang sang pujaan hati.

"Oh kak, kau sungguh menjadi orang yang berbeda karena Duke Of Lancaster itu. Aku dengar dia bukanlah pria baik-baik, kau tahu kan jika pria bangsawan jarang sekali..."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih menyukainya? Lihatlah, Jaejoongie!" Changmin menunjuk sekelompok pria bangsawan yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah Jaejoong. "Mereka semua melihat padamu, buka sedikit hatimu untuk yang lain. Lupakan sang Duke yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu."

Kening Jaejoong segera tertaut, ia menatap tak suka pada Changmin yang mengatai Yunho yang teramat sempurna di mata Jaejoong. "Changmin, apa yang kau maksud tidak bertanggung jawab? Yunho adalah pria yang..."

"Apa seorang pria sejati akan dengan mudah mencium seorang Lady baik-baik, Lady tercantik di London tanpa terikat status apapun dengannya? Hanya seorang bajingan yang melakukan itu, dan jika aku mau, sebagai saudaramu aku bisa menuntutnya atas itu. Atau bisa saja aku mengajaknya berduel, hal yang disukai Duke itu bukan?"

Rasa syok seketika menguasai Jaejoong, tak pernah ia membayangkan bahwa Changmin bisa berkata demikian. Mulut Jaejoong setengah membuka, mata besar gadis itu juga cukup panas. Siap menumpahkan kristal bening dari sana. Namun, beberapa saat berlalu dengan hanya memandang Changmin, Jaejoong dikejutkan lagi oleh aksi adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau terlalu menyukainya, Joongie? Astaga, aku hanya bercanda mengatakan bahwa Yunho seorang bajingan," ujar Changmin cepat dan merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan.

"Changmin, kau jahat," Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Changmin. Ia merasa sangat buruk mendengar Yunho seorang bajingan dari mulut Changmin.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Jaejoongie. Sebegitu cintanya kau dengan sang Duke."

"Kau sudah tahu sejak awal, bukan?"

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya ketika Jaejoong menarik diri. Senyuman manis terukir di bibir Changmin, kala mata pria itu menatap ke depan pintu masuk, "Duke-mu dia sudah datang," nyaris seperti berbisik Changmin mengatakan itu.

Jaejoong terkesiap, ia segera menoleh ke depan pintu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar hebat. Pandangan mata Jaejoong juga begitu sangat bersinar. Akhirnya, sang Duke yang sudah lama ia nanti tiba di sini. Jaejoong ingin segera menghampiri Yunho, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat Yunho menggandeng seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal Jaejoong.

Kening Jaejoong mengkerut, perasaan kecewa menyebar secepat kilat ke seluruh aliran darah. Ia segera melirik Changmin yang menatap pada Yunho tanpa ekspresi. Dan sedetik kemudian, pria itu menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk mendekat ke arah Yunho.

Selama beberapa detik, Yunho terdiam di tempat. Manik mata Yunho menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Gadis itu begitu sangat cantik, dengan gaun pesta yang elegan berwarna lavender. Begitu sangat memukau Yunho, hingga pria itu tak sadar bahwa Jaejoong sudah berada di depan mata.

"Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu empat mata _Your Grace_?" Changmin membuyarkan segala hal yang membuat Yunho terpana pada Jaejoong.

Musang pria itu segera menatap Changmin dingin, terlebih ketika Yunho melihat genggaman erat tangan Changmin pada pergelangan Jaejoong.

"Apa aku punya urusan denganmu, Lord..."

"Changmin," potong cepat Changmin pada kalimat Yunho. Changmin yakin sekali jika Yunho kebingungan untuk mengenalinya. "Dan, tentu. Kau punya urusan denganku, karena telah melakukan sesuatu pada kakakku yang cantik ini."

Yunho hanya mengangkat dagu sekilas. Dalam hati pria itu cukup lega mendengar embel-embel kakak yang disebut Changmin. Seketika, Yunho juga teringat akan ucapan Heechul waktu di dalam kereta malam itu. Yunho ingat persis bilangan umur yang disandang pria jangkung sang adik Jaejoong.

"Apa yang menjadi urusanmu dan aku, adik kecil?"

Helaan napas berat dilakukan Changmin, pria itu terlalu muak dianggap masih kecil, dengan sangat tidak sopan Changmin menjawab, "Kau lupa insiden apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku di keretamu tempo hari, _Your Grace_? Aku rasa kita harus membicarakan itu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menggandeng Lady lain bersamamu!"

Musang Yunho sedikit membesar, pria itu tidak menyangka jika mulut Changmin yang dianggap masih kecil itu terlalu tajam. Sebelah keningnya terangkat, seraya melirik Jaejoong yang terdiam dan menunduk. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Lady yang digandengnya. Lady cantik itu hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan yang cukup memukau untuk dilihat di awal kehadiran pesta pernikahan.

"Apa hal itu sangat serius untuk aku bicarakan padamu, Changmin? Aku rasa itu adalah urusanku dan juga Jaejoong. Kau melanggar urusan pribadi antara aku dan..."

"Apa salah jika saudara dari Lady baik-baik ini menuntut sebuah penjelasan rinci padamu? Atau kau memang benar-benar seorang bajingan yang hanya ingin..."

"Kita bicara di balkon!" Yunho merasa sedikit memanas mendengar kalimat yang mengatakan dirinya bajingan dilontarkan Changmin.

Pria itu segera melepaskan gandengan tangan pada sang Lady yang menatap Yunho bingung. Kemudian menatap cukup tajam pada Changmin yang menyeringai. Yunho sedikit mendesah dan melangkahkan kaki beranjak menuju balkon terdekat yang terletak di samping dari aula dansa mansion ini.

Seringain Changmin segera memudar setelah Yunho mendahuluinya. Changmin melirik Jaejoong sekilas, dan berucap nyaris seperti desisan, "Aku pikir kau akan lebih aman untuk berada di tengah pesta, Joongie."

Dengan sedikit bingung, Jaejoong segera mengangguk. Ia menatap lekat punggung Changmin yang sudah menyusul Yunho untuk ke balkon. Mata indah milik gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap seolah takjub akan keberanian Changmin yang masih terlalu muda untuk mengajak Yunho berbicara empat mata.

.

.

.

Dehaman singkat Changmin untuk memberitahu kedatangannya di balkon segera ditanggapi Yunho. Pria itu langsung membalik tubuhn yang tadi menatap lurus ke taman yang tertata rapi. Senyuman tipis diukir bibir Yunho, selangkah kakinya maju ke depan mendekat pada Changmin yang tanpa sedikitpun terlihat takut akan pesona sekaligus kekuasaan yang Yunho miliki.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Yunho langsung bertanya pada inti, cukup malas untuk berlama-lama dengan Changmin.

"Jika aku bilang menuntut pertanggung jawabanmu, bagaimana _Your Grace?_"

Selama beberapa detik Yunho diam. Sebagai pria dewasa, Yunho tentu paham apa yang dimaksud Changmin sebagai pertanggung jawaban. Tapi, bagi Yunho sendiri, hal itu cukup sangat biasa. Ia bisa mencium gadis manapun yang ia mau. Namun, baru kali ini ada yang meminta pertanggung jawaban atas tindakan yang bagi Yunho sepele.

"Kau tahu bukan, Jaejoong bukan gadis yang bisa dengan mudah kau cicipi. Memang di sana tidak ada saksi dalam insiden ciuman itu, tapi perlu kau ingat Lady sekelas Jaejoong akan selalu mendapat empati yang lebih," ujar Changmin lagi, pria itu hanya menatap Yunho yang terlihat berpikir.

Sungguh, demi Tuhan, Yunho tidak pernah menyangka jika konsekuensi mencium Jaejoong waktu itu akan membuat sedikit urusan. Ia berpikir jika Jaejoong sudah melupakan kejadian yang nyaris Dua minggu lalu. Ia juga sengaja untuk tidak muncul di depan masyarakat kelas atas London. Atau sebut saja, Yunho tengah mengurung diri selama ini dalam mansionnya yang nyaman.

Untuk hal itu, Yunho memiliki alasan kuat. Setelah malam itu Yunho merasa sedikit merasa aneh pada dirinya. Itu kenapa ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri. Selama itu pun tak lepas bayangan akan Jaejoong memenuhi kepalanya. Membuat Yunho mengerang frustasi kala senyuman gadis itu membuatnya tersenyum bagaikan orang gila.

Yunho menatap datar Changmin, ia cukup heran kenapa adik dari Jaejoong ini mengetahui perihal ciuman mereka. Apa Jaejoong menceritakan itu pada Changmin? Untuk menjebaknya? Atau yang lain lagi.

"Apa Jaejoong yang mengatakan padamu bahwa kami berciuman waktu itu? Dan apa dia bilang bahwa dia lah yang memintaku untuk menciumnya?"

"Ya, dia mengatakan semuanya tanpa sedikitpun terlewat. Jaejoong memang memintamu untuk menciumnya, tapi kau menggodanya terlebih dahulu _Your Grace_, kau lupa?"

Yunho mengangguk, mengiyakan tuduhan Changmin. Ia tak ingin mengelak akan itu. Sekilas musangnya bertemu dengan Changmin. Pria berumur Lima Belas tahun ini terlalu pintar untuk dikalahkan dalam berargumen. Dari cara berbicara Changmin sudah dapat bisa ditarik kesimpulan. Dan Yunho tidak ingin berdebat dengan bocah seusia Changmin.

"Lalu, apa yang kau minta sebagai pertanggung jawaban? Ingin aku menikahi Jaejoong?" Pertanyaan itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ingin sekali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi jelas itu tidak boleh ia lakukan di depan Changmin. Reputasi sebagai seorang Duke akan hancur. Lagi pula ia tidak suka disebut sebagai seorang bajingan di depan Jaejoong.

Ya, jelas. Alasan utama Yunho mengajak Changmin berbicara di sini karena ia merasa tidak enak mendengar Changmin mengatakan hal jelek tentangnya. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong menganggap ia seorang bajingan. Entah, bagian hati Yunho sangat tidak rela kala mendengar kata itu.

"Nah, kau sudah dewasa dalam bertindak, _Your Grace_. Aku pikir kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan!" Changmin tersenyum kecut, sedetik kemudian pria itu berlalu ke dalam mansion meninggalkan Yunho.

Perbincangan singkat tadi benar-benar bagaikan memancing emosi Yunho. Ia merasa seolah-olah diejek-ejek Changmin akan kata-kata terakhir bocah itu. Yunho mendesah pelan, kemudian melangkah dengan cepat memasuki mansion.

Tak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan lagi. Jika Changmin menuntutnya untuk sebuah ciuman pada Jaejoong. Yunho akan memberikan itu. Harga diri seorang Duke yang ia sandang jauh lebih penting dari reputasi buruk yang ia terima. Ini kali pertama ia menerima tuntutan atas sikap yang seperti itu. Sebagai seorang bangsawan, jelas Yunho sangat menghargai dan mengerti arti sebuah tuntutan dari seorang Lord yang berstatus saudara dengan Jaejoong.

Ia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa seorang Jung Yunho adalah pria sejati. Terlepas dari segala hal yang ia pikirkan dan dilakukannya. Yunho merasa ditantang sebagai seorang pria. Dan untuk membuktikan itu, Yunho tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Musang Yunho menatap kesegala penjuru aula tempat resepsi pesta pernikahan Heechul dan Hankyung. Selama beberapa detik matanya berjelajah, ia menemukan apa yang dicari. Segera ia menuju ke tengah aula. Menghampiri salah satu meja yang di sana ada Jaejoong bersama seorang Lord yang Yunho sangat kenal.

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar, Choi Siwon," ucap Yunho sengaja menginterupsi perbincangan yang terlihat cukup akrab.

Siwon, menoleh pada Yunho yang menatapnya dingin. Senyuman mengembang pada bibir pria berlesung pipi itu. Sedikit mengangguk Siwon berbicara pada Yunho, "Kau datang bersama Kwon Boa? Apa hubungan kalian sudah berubah menjadi kekasih Yunho?"

"Aku dan Boa? Kami masih betah untuk menjadi sahabat sejak kecil. Dan lagi, tidakkah kau tahu Lady yang sekarang ada di sini adalah tanggung jawabku mulai dari sekarang?" Senyuman merekah diukir bibir Yunho. Sangat tahu maksud dari Siwon yang mengungkit Boa tadi hanya untuk menjatuhkan Yunho di depan Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaan Yunho bergejolak hebat dan memanas melihat Jaejoong yang di dekati oleh Siwon.

Yunho hanya merasa Siwon tidak cocok untuk berdampingan dengan Jaejoong. Selain Yunho tahu Siwon tak kalah brengsek darinya. Yunho juga merasa tidak rela Jaejoong bersama dengan yang lain. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa merasa lagi-lagi seperti ini. Selama hampir dua minggu Yunho mengubur rasa seperti ini, tapi baru saja ia melihat Jaejoong bersama yang lain Yunho merasa cukup panik, lagi.

"Lady Kim? Tanggung jawabmu? Maksudmu?" Siwon terkekeh setelah menanyakan kekonyolan yang disebut Yunho. Setidaknya menurut Siwon hal itu cukup konyol mengingat kelakuan Yunho yang bagaikan singa kelaparan.

"Ya, benar. Jadi ku harap kau segera menyingkir dari apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, Lord Choi," jawab Yunho seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong untuk segera berdiri dari kursi. Yunho enggan untuk berbincang lebih lanjut dengan Siwon yang menaikkan gelombang emosinya.

Kening Siwon tertaut mendengarnya, pria itu menatap lamat-lamat wajah Yunho. Tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi main-main dari wajah Duke satu itu. "Yunho, kau serius? Kau dan Jaejoong..."

"Dia milikku, Siwon. Jadi cari Lady lain untuk kau miliki, permisi."

Siwon mendelik dengan mulut yang membuka lebar. Pernyataan Yunho tadi sangat diragukan untuk dipercaya. Sama halnya dengan Siwon, Jaejoong juga cukup terkejut. Sangat terkejut, lebih tepatnya. Belum puas menikmati keterkejutannya, Jaejoong didesak Yunho untuk pergi dari depan Siwon.

Yunho sedikit menyeret Jaejoong menjauh dari tengah aula. Gadis itu masih terperangah hebat atas apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi. Jaejoong menatap punggung pria yang tengah menarik lengannya ke arah belakang mansion. Yunho terlihat sedikit menakutkan sama seperti waktu di pesta Lord Jo dan Lady Yoon.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup-degup kencang, ia takut jika Yunho akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya mencelos setelah kata-kata pria itu yang mengklaim ia adalah miliknya. Jaejoong menahan napas selama beberapa saat, Yunho membawanya ke balkon belakang mansion Lord Tan.

Di sini sangat remang-remang. Hanya bercahayakan sinar rembulan dan lampu minyak di pilar besar yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari mereka. Yunho melepas pegangan tangannya. Sebelum akhirnya Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding bercat putih dan mengunci gerakan Jaejoong dengan kungkungan tubuh besarnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika hanya ada aku dan kau berada di tempat seperti ini?"

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

Well, maaf kalau amburegul -bow-

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -eyd masih belajar untuk memperbaiki-

Ooh untuk ff sebelah aku belum dapat ide (?) pas untuk lanjutin itu ._. maaf, dan karena kondisi yang kurang enak badan ini juga, jadi aku rada" malas buat nulis :D .

Nah, ada yang ditanyakan ? Silahkan tanyakan, aku akan jawab kok ~

Uumm, kalau bahas soal rated, rated itu tidak cukup kuat untuk mempengaruhi minat kok xD . Ini reviewsnya memang segini" aja, tapi di visitornya mencapai angka kurang lebih 1K perchapter ._. jadi minatnya memang ada banyak, cuma belum sempet aja meninggalkan jejaknya ~

Ini aku mau selesaiin lebih cepat, kayaknya. Still, ff ini aku bikin untuk persembahin ke Uknow Yoonho, Min Chikokang -Can check his profile in ffn with this user name- and Jee. Ntar aku jadiin PDF dan edit ulang dan kirim ke mereka, bagi yang mau bisa mengisi formulir pendaftaran xD .

Nah like i said before, ini emang pendek" dengan words 2000'an lebih ga sampe 3000 word lah dalam perchapternya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi :D .

Thank buat yang baca, dan kasih reviews :) . Maaf aku ga bisa balas reviews satu" lagi -bow-

_**Thank for reading and reviews -bow- ^^**_

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Best Luck.

Author : Me.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Historical, Western.

Rated : M.

Lenght : Chapter 5.

_**WARNING : GENDER BENDER FICTION. GENDERSWITCH. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. NO BASH, NO FLAME. NO WARS.**_

**Aku persembahin FF ini buat orang ini. Uknow Yoonho -RP of Yunho- Min Chikokang and for You Mr. Cool -RP Of Jung Yunho but i mean you as real my dongsaeng- . Entah pengen aja persembahin dan bikin ni ff buat mereka. Semoga suka ^^ ~**

**©Misscelyunjae.**

_Check it..._

Mata Jaejoong mendelik hebat, terlebih lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho yang seakan menggoda. Dalam pikiran Jaejoong, maksud kalimat pria itu memang menggoda. Kenapa Yunho bertanya hal demikian? Sesuatu yang sangat jauh untuk ia pikirkan sebelum mencapai tempat ini.

Ia setengah menggeleng, ketika sapuan napas Yunho terasa di permukaan pipi putih yang sudah berhias rona merah muda dan mempercantik Jaejoong. Degupan jantung Jaejoong juga bertalu-talu dengan cepat, menggebu bagaikan ia dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan.

Benar, sepasang kekasih. Tersadar akan pikiran itu, Jaejoong menekan pelan bahu Yunho. Mengisyaratkan pada pria itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun, Yunho bergeming, pria itu malah semakin mendempetkan tubuh mereka. Jaejoong cukup gugup karena pergerakkan Yunho yang mulai agresif. Pikiran bahwa mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih membuat Jaejoong frustasi untuk menolak godaan yang datang.

Secara garis besar Jaejoong memanglah gadis yang polos. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah merasa seperti sekarang ini. Bergelenyar, memanas, gugup tak terkira dan ingin disentuh. Jaejoong tidak pernah mendapati yang begini terhadap pria manapun. Entah kenapa ketika berdekatan dengan Yunho seintim sekarang membuat ia ingin bersuara dan memohon untuk dicium.

Musang Yunho terus menatapnya tajam. Deruan napas pria itu juga sangat nyata terasa memanas. Jarak wajah mereka hanya berhelat beberapa centi meter. Jika Jaejoong bergerak sedikit saja, ia yakin Yunho langsung menyambar dirinya. Jujur saja, Jaejoong memang ingin itu, tapi akal sehat sebagai seorang Lady terhormat lebih mendominan untuk ia melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama Yunho.

"Katakan Jae, katakan..." desisan suara Yunho membangunkan bulu roma Jaejoong. Mata gadis itu terpejam, seolah merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak naik di dalam dirinya. Ia terasa liar, ketika jemari Yunho menyetuh pipinya dan bergerak-gerak dengan pelan di sana.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?" Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di otak Jaejoong. Tangan yang tadi berusaha mendorong Yunho pun sudah berpindah menjadi berpegangan pada bahu kokoh pria itu.

Seringain tipis nampak tercetak di bibir hati Yunho. Dalam sekali sentakan pria itu memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang nyaris membuat Jaejoong lemas, "Katakan bahwa kau milikku, katakan kau menginginkanku, katakan bahwa kau ingin aku menciummu."

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia sangat mengerti maksud kata-kata itu, jadi sekarang Yunho memintanya menjadi kekasih? Atau Yunho hanya sekedar ingin menggoda? Jaejoong membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup. Napas gadis itu cukup tersengal saat mendapati wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan musang yang menatapnya penuh dengan kekaguman dan juga sebuah gairah yang dalam.

"Jika kau menginginkanku, maka cium aku sekarang Yun," Jaejoong sendiri merasa cukup kaget lagi dengan perkataan spontan yang ia ucapkan.

Namun, ketika melihat senyuman yang terukir di bibir Yunho, ia merasa cukup lega dan tepat berkata hal yang di luar dugaan seperti tadi. Dengan sangat lembut Yunho menyatukan bibir mereka. Jaejoong sudah mempunyai pengalaman bagaimana berciuman. Kali ini ciuman kedua mereka, ia bisa lebih aktif menyeimbangi gerakan bibir Yunho yang menyapu seluruh bibirnya.

Desahan-desahan erotis keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong. Yunho memang pencium yang ulung. Ia merasa meleleh merasakan sensasi yang tak berbatas yang diberikan pria itu. Sesekali ia menepuk bahu Yunho, untuk melepas ciuman panas mereka dan menghirup oksigen. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Yunho kembali meraup bibir Jaejoong.

Pelukan Yunho pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong juga semakin mengerat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan gadis yang telah ia cumbu begitu saja. Yunho, tak peduli dengan erangan yang ditimbulkan Jaejoong. Entah Jaejoong ingin menjerit sekalipun Yunho tidak peduli. Atau dipergoki oleh seseorang, sama sekali Yunho tak peduli.

Bibir Jaejoong terlalu memabukkan untuk dilewatkan, dan Jaejoong terlalu cantik untuk dibiarkan lolos. Ketika ia sudah diminta pertangung jawaban Changmin atas Jaejoong. Yunho berpikir bahwa Jaejoong sepenuhnya adalah miliknya. Tidak peduli orang lain mengatakan apa tentang ini. Toh, pada akhirnya sebuah pengumuman resmi yang dituntut adik gadis ini akan segera tersebar. Jika tidak hari ini mungkin saja besok atau paling lama seminggu kemudian.

Lagi, Jaejoong menepuk bahu Yunho, meminta pria itu melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Yunho melepas dengan tidak rela bibirnya. Ia menatap sekilas Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin seksi dengan dada turun naik dan lelehan saliva yang ada disekitar dagu gadis itu. Dapat ia rasakan dada Jaejoong yang menyentuh dadanya terasa begitu menggoda dan membuat kelelakian Yunho seakan terangsang lebih.

Yunho menjilat bibir Jaejoong, tapi tak berniat untuk melumat bibir yang sedikit membengkak. Pria itu lebih tertarik untuk menjilati lelehan saliva mereka tadi. Kemudian turun ke leher jenjang Jaejoong dan menciuminya dengan lembut. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit menggelinjang dan mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi akses lebih.

"Yunho..." desis Jaejoong ketika merasakan lidah pria itu menyapu kulit lehernya. Matanya yang tadi tertutup membuka dan mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh besar Yunho.

"Jaejoongie," panggil Yunho dengan suara serak dan menatap intens Jaejoong penuh menuntut. Lalu merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong lagi. Pria itu menciumi seluruh wajah Jaejoong, membuat kikikan geli keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Sebelum akhirnya, menyamankan kepala gadis itu di dada bidangnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Kau milikku, milikku!" Klaim Yunho posesif, dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Bagaikan mendengar sebuah kata _magic_, mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia ingin sekali bersorak senang, dan berteriak pada seluruh dunia bahwa ia sangat bahagia atas kalimat itu. Namun, tentu hal yang tak akan ia lakukan, Jaejoong teramat malu pada Yunho. Jadi ia hanya membalas pelukan protektif pria itu sembari merasakan belaian tangan besar Yunho pada punggungnya.

"Aku mecintaimu, Yunho. Aku mecintaimu," kata-kata yang selama ini tersimpan akhirnya bisa Jaejoong ucapkan juga. Jika Yunho mengatakan ia milik pria itu. Maka Jaejoong memberanikan diri berpikir jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada Heechul atas segala bantuan yang diberikan. Dan Jaejoong harus bertanya pada Changmin apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu sehingga membuat Yunho bersikap seperti sekarang. Ini memang terbilang cukup cepat, tapi bagi Jaejoong sendiri, sangat lama. Tapi ia sudah sangat lega akhirnya mendapatkan Yunho yang disukai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berduaan di sini?"

Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan, Jaejoong segera menarik diri dari pelukan Yunho. Ia segera menatap pada sumber suara, betapa kagetnya Jaejoong saat mengetahui siapa pria itu. Ia segera membekap mulut, pandangan sang pria yang membunuh membuat Jaejoong nyaris pingsan. Jika Yunho tak memegang tangannya, Jaejoong yakin ia pasti sudah terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kita bisa bicara baik-baik kan, Paman?"

.

.

.

Deheman nyaring memecah hening yang terjadi di ruang kerja Lord Tan. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk, sedikit berpikir untuk mengutarakan niat yang cukup sulit untuk diungkapkan. Pria paruh baya, Ayah dari Jaejoong ini cukup menanyakan hal yang sudah dipikirkan Yunho sebelum tiba ke ruangan ini.

Setelah kepergok berduaan di balkon belakang, Duke Of York segera meminta izin pada Hankyung untuk memakai ruang kerja. Pria itu menyeret Jaejoong yang berstatus Putrinya tanpa belas kasih. Sebenarnya Yunho kasihan melihat gadis secantik Jaejoong diperlakukan kasar oleh Ayah sendiri. Tapi Yunho juga tak bisa protes atas sikap Namgil tersebut.

Dan beberapa waktu lalu, Namgil bertanya tentang sikap yang dilakukan Yunho pada anak gadisnya. Memang sangat wajar jika seorang Ayah atau sanak saudara menanyakan begitu pada saat mendapati situasi mereka tadi. Namun, Yunho hanya sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan jawaban pada Namgil.

Pria itu masih berpikir. Jujur saja, Yunho lebih suka didesak dari pada harus mengutarakan itu secara langsung. Tapi, nampaknya sang Duke tak beniat mendesaknya dan hanya menunggu Yunho berbicara. Yunho menghela napas berat, kemudian menatap lamat-lamat Namgil dan berucap, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kulakukan pada Jaejoong, Paman."

Cukup sangat lantang dan tanpa adapun sedikit keraguan yang terdengar dalam nada suara Yunho. Walau pada kenyataannya pria itu seakan menyerahkan diri secara suka rela pada Namgil, tapi sebagai seorang _gentleman_, **Yunho tahu seorang pria sejati tidak akan mengingkari janji yang dibuat**.

Benar, Yunho sudah mengatakan pada diri sendiri untuk bertanggung jawab pada Jaejoong. Atas tuntutan Changmin yang memintanya berpikir, bagi Yunho satu-satunya tuntutan yang pantas diberi untuk Lady sekelas Jaejoong hanyalah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis tersebut. Lagi pula, di sebagian hati Yunho merasa cukup nyaman akan sebuah rasa kepemilikan pada Jaejoong.

Namgil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Mata tajam pria itu menatap Yunho intens, kemudian senyuman melengkung pada bibir Namgil. "Kau akan menikahi Putriku, Yunho?"

"Menikahi Jaejoong adalah impian tiap para pria di London, Paman," jawab Yunho, dan melirik sekilas Jaejoong yang terus menunduk sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

"Impian para pria bukan berarti impianmu, kan? Aku ingin Putriku jatuh ke tangan yang tepat, itu kenapa aku tidak pernah memaksakan Jaejoong untuk segera menikah walaupun banyak yang melamarnya langsung padaku," Namgil menatap lekat Yunho, seolah mengejek Yunho dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Jika ingin jujur, aku tidak pernah sebelumnya berpikir untuk menikah. Tapi aku rasa sikapku pada Jaejoong sudah membuat Paman merasa terhina."

Namgil diam dengan jawaban Yunho tadi, pria itu menatap Jaejoong yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sebagai seorang Ayah, Namgil cukup hafal arti gerak-gerik anak-anaknya, apa lagi Jaejoong. Putri yang selalu dimanjakannya selama ini. Tapi, Namgil juga cukup ragu untuk jawaban Yunho tadi.

Meskipun Yunho bilang akan bertanggung jawab, akan tetapi pernyataan pria itu tak bisa Namgil pegang. Sebagai orang tua, Namgil tidak ingin anak gadisnya menderita setelah menjalani kehidupan pernikahan. Awal pertemuan dengan Yunho memang memiliki kesan yang baik. Hanya saja, Namgil cukup kecewa dengan Yunho.

"Sebagai seorang Duke, aku paham bagaimana caranya menjaga reputasi yang baik. Sama dengan kau, Yunho. Kau masih muda, tapi kau memang sangat mengerti bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang Duke."

"Sejak kecil aku diajarkan untuk menjadi seorang Duke, Paman. Kau juga mengajarkan itu pada Changmin bukan? Setiap orang tua akan mengajarkan Putranya untuk bersikap dan berprilaku untuk menggantikan posisinya. Seburuk apapun kelakuan asli, darah bangsawan lebih pekat untuk menutupinya."

"Kau memang terlalu pintar, Yunho," puji Namgil tulus. Sebagai seorang pria jelas Namgil paham maksud dari ucapan Yunho tadi. Pria paruh baya itu menatap Jaejoong yang duduk gelisah.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Yunho tersenyum pada Namgil. Pria itu cukup tahu bahwa Duke Of York itu masih berpikir. Entah, Yunho tidak bisa menebak apa yang Namgil pikirkan. Sudah jelas-jelas tadi Yunho mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab pada Jaejoong. Tapi, sepertinya pertimbangan berat masih dilakukan Namgil.

"Aku hanya bertanya satu kali lagi padamu, jadi ku harap kau menjawabnya dengan baik," Namgil beranjak dari kursi. Memainkan jari telunjuknya di tepian meja kerja mahal ini.

"Silahkan."

"Apa Jaejoong masih perawan atau sudah tidak?"

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong membesar sempurna, kepalanya yang tadi ditundukkan segera mendongak dan menatap Namgil tak mengerti. Jaejoong ingin membuka suara, mengatakan kalimat protesan tapi baru saja ia membuka suara, kekehan Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sejauh ini, Jaejoong masih aman. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang lebih pada Jaejoong. Jadi Paman, tenanglah," ujar Yunho setelah menguasai dirinya dari sebuah pertanyaan yang dianggap sebagai lelucon.

Jelas, yang seperti itu bagaikan kekonyolan nyata yang dipertanyakan seorang ayah padanya. Yunho bukanlah tipe seorang bajingan pada Lady yang masih suci. Walaupun sangat berhasrat pada Jaejoong, Yunho masih menjaga diri gadis itu dari jamahan tangannya. Sebagai seorang Duke, Yunho tentu paham dan tak ingin terlibat skandal yang rumit dengan seorang perawan.

Yunho memang kerap sekali menjalin hubungan dengan para Lady, tapi sungguh pria itu tidak pernah tidur bersama Lady manapun yang masih suci. Sebagai pria, Yunho sangat menghargai kesucian yang dijaga oleh para Lady baik-baik. Terlepas dari predikat bajingan yang disandangnya.

"Senang mendengar itu, Yunho," ujar Namgil, seolah mengejutkan Yunho yang masih menganggap hal itu remeh.

Musang Yunho segera menatap mata Namgil. Pandangan pria paruh baya itu tidak memancarkan emosi apapun. Sangat berbeda dengan iris hitam miliknya yang kentara sangat terkejut. Namgil, sangat tenang bahkan, pria paruh baya itu melemparkan senyum pongah pada Yunho.

"Ayah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang memalukan itu, aku..."

"Kau terlalu lugu untuk mengerti perangkap pria, Nak," potong cepat Namgil pada kata-kata Jaejoong yang sangat dimengerti mengarah kemana.

"Tapi aku..."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada Jaejoong, Paman. Jadi kumohon, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan tentang keperawanan Jaejoong."

Kali ini Yunho yang menyela Jaejoong, mata besar gadis itu segera menatap Yunho. Entah, ia kurang mengerti kenapa pembahasan kedua pria ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat pribadi menurutnya. Secara bergantian ia menatap Yunho dan Namgil. Tak ada gelombang ketegangan pada keduanya, Jaejoong menarik napas lega. Bersyukur jika sang Ayah tidak mempermalukannya atas emosi yang berlebih.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab atas apapun terhadap Jaejoongie. Yang terpenting bagiku, Jaejoong tetap utuh tanpa kau sentuh."

Belum-belum ada semenit, Jaejoong dikagetkan atas pernyataan Namgil. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, bagaikan sebuah boom waktu yang siap meledak. Perasaan aneh seketika menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menegang, saat menyadari maksud Ayahnya itu. Kedua bola mata indah Jaejoong juga membelalak sangat lebar. Lelehan krystal bening tak dapat terbendung untuk menyeruak keluar dari sudut mata.

Keterkejutan juga melanda Yunho. Pria itu nyaris berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Namun tertahan akan emosi yang tiba-tiba membludak membuncah di dadanya. Seumur-umur Yunho tak pernah mendengar seorang Ayah menolak pertanggung jawaban atas Putrinya, apa lagi Yunho adalah Duke. Harga diri pria itu seakan-akan dijatuhkan. Dan Yunho tidak suka. Yunho tidak suka dipermainkannya, sebagai Duke tak ada yang mampu menolak dirinya. Segala hal Yunho punya.

Dan sekarang, ketika Yunho mengatakan ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya pada Jaejoong, Yunho ditolak. Padahal, belum ada setengah jam saudara gadis itu menuntut pertanggung jawaban darinya. Akan tetapi pandangan berbeda malah dilontarkan Duke Of York.

Seharusnya, Yunho merasa senang. Entah, kesenangan itu tak kunjung mengisi rongga dadanya. Yunho malah semakin memanas karena tak ada hal lain yang diucapkan Duke Of York. Sebagai bujangan yang suka kebebasan dan tidak suka terikat lebih, Yunho harusnya bisa dengan mudah melenggang pergi dan tersenyum lebar.

Namun, hal bertolak belakang yang dilakukan pria itu. Yunho beranjak dari kursi yang di duduki, dan menatap tajam Namgil dengan segala keberanian dan harga diri yang dipunyai. Musang pria itu menyala, seperti melayangkan tantangan pada sang Duke yang lebih tua darinya.

.

.

.

TBC ?

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-

Well, still this is For Uknow Yoonho, Min Chikokang, And Jee! Bahkan diatas rasa kecewa masih saja aku menyebut namamu. Bahkan ketika kau mengabaikanku, aku masih mengingatmu, melihat padamu. Jadi, aku akan benar" bikin ini FF sampe selesai, aku ga akan gantung"in ini, sama kayak kisah kita yang masih digantung (?) -plaaak-

Okey, buat yang tanya ini Echa ? Oh ayolah, tebak saja -plaak- hahaha ~

Nah buat yang ga ngerti historical romance, nanti aku kasih penjelasan okey! Sebenarnya aku suka genre yang menghibur dan bikin penasaran untuk novel sih :D .

Maksih juga buat pujiannya ya, apalah arti sebuah nama ~ . Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku suka dan aku ingin menulis, apa lagi ini aku bikin buat orang" yang aku sayang kan walau mereka ga minta atau baca tapi ya aku pengen aja.

FF sebelah -slaap- ditunggu saja ~

sekali lagi, mohon ya ~ ini edisi emang 2000'n word, kan udah aku bilang ? Tapi kan aku updatenya cepet nih, mohon pengertiannya :) .

Maaf belum bisa balas reviews ya, thank udah baca dan kasih reviews :) .

Seperti biasa kalau ada yang ditanyaiin silahkan ~ .

Thanl for reading and reviews ^^~ -bow- .

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Best Luck.

Author : Me.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Historical, Western.

Rated : M.

Lenght : Chapter 6.

_**WARNING : GENDER BENDER FICTION. GENDERSWITCH. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. NO BASH, NO FLAME. NO WARS.**_

**Aku persembahin FF ini buat orang ini. Uknow Yoonho -RP of Yunho- Min Chikokang and for You Mr. Cool -RP Of Jung Yunho but i mean you as real my dongsaeng- . Entah pengen aja persembahin dan bikin ni ff buat mereka. Semoga suka ^^ ~**

**©Misscelyunjae.**

_Check it..._

"Aku sudah mencium Jaejoong, Dua kali, Paman," ujar Yunho, ia menekan kata mencium. Berharap Namgil terkejut atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Jaejoong.

Kening Namgil mengkerut, sedetik kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang kembali menunduk karena malu atas pernyataan Yunho tadi. Namgil, melirik sekilas pada Yunho dan mengatakan, "Tidak berarti apa-apa jika hanya ciuman untukmu, Yunho. Tidak ada saksi yang melihat itu, bahkan aku hanya melihat kau memeluk Putriku."

"Changmin memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab atas itu, Paman dan aku..."

"Changmin masih sangat muda untuk mengerti gaya hidup seorang pria dewasa. Bagi anak seusia Changmin, itu sangat tabu. Tapi apa bagimu itu sesuatu yang harus kau pertanggung jawabkan?"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah keningnya, pertanyaan Namgil sangat menohok jantung. Sungguh, Yunho tidak tahu jika Ayah dari gadis polos dan baik-baik ini akan berpikir sangat realistis. Yunho juga berani bertaruh, bangsawanan manapun akan segera menuntutnya untuk menikah, tak peduli sang Putri setuju atau tidak, jika ia menyentuh putri mereka dan kepergok seperti kejadian ia dan Jaejoong.

"Bagi Jaejoong ciuman itu adalah pertama kalinya, tapi aku tidak yakin denganmu. Maka dari itu, anggap saja ciuman itu tidak ada, dan terima kasih untuk niat baikmu yang ingin bertanggung jawab atas Jaejoong," Namgil kembali membuka suara, melangkah perlahan menuju Jaejoong yang tertegun mendengar kalimat lugas Ayahnya.

Helaan napas berat hanya bisa dilakukan Yunho. Ia kalah, dalam adu mulut kali ini, Namgil terlalu pintar untuk dihadapi. Pertanyaan pria paruh baya itu tak sedikitpun mampu ia jawab. Dalam hati Yunho memang membenarkan, bahwa berciuman adalah hal yang biasa, dan Jaejoong bukanlah yang pertama. Ia sedikit mendesah, sebelum kembali melempar tatapan nyalang pada Namgil.

"Jadi, Paman menolak pertanggung jawabanku pada Jaejoong? Apa paman yakin? Aku pikir tak ada yang bisa melewatkan aku untuk menjadi suami dari anak gadisnya. Aku punya segalanya, Paman."

"Kebahagiaan Jaejoong adalah nilai utama yang menurutku harus di tempatkan diurutan atas. Kau memang punya segala sesuatu yang menyilaukan. Tapi yang aku butuhkan untuk menjadi pendamping Jaejoong adalah sebuah tekad yang kuat dan juga ketulusan."

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap wajah Namgil yang tenang tanpa ekspresi. Ayahnya itu mengulurkan tangan, mengajaknya untuk beranjak dari ruangan ini. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan menolak perintah sang Ayah.

Kecintaan Jaejoong pada Yunho adalah satu-satunya alasan Jaejoong bisa bersikap seperti sekarang pada Namgil. Jaejoong sangat kecewa pada keputusan Namgil, sungguh gadis itu tidak menyangka jika Namgil akan mengorbankan perasaannya. Seharusnya Namgil tahu bahwa Jaejoong menyukai Yunho hanya dengan memperhatikan bahasa tubuh yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Ayah aku dan..."

"Ayah tidak peduli, bagi Ayah hubungan kalian tidak lebih dari teman," sela Namgil dan menarik paksa tangan Jaejoong untuk berdiri dari kursi.

Melihat hal itu membuat Yunho menggeram. Ia tidak suka jika Jaejoong diperlakukan kasar, dengan spontan pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang lain. Menahan pergerakan Namgil yang ingin menyeret Lady cantik itu, lagi. Emosinya sudah diambang batasan. Musang Yunho juga sudah lebih nyalang dari sebelumnya.

Dengan sekali gerakan menarik yang ia lakukan, Jaejoong sudah berada dalam dekapan protektif. Musang Yunho segera beradu dengan mata Namgil yang masih menatapnya tenang. Entah, apa Namgil tidak mempunyai emosi, padahal dengan sangat sadar Yunho mengakui perbuataan yang ia lakukan ini sudah melanggar moral.

Namgil bisa saja berteriak mengundang banyak orang, atau cara efektif yang lain, pria paruh baya itu bisa langsung melayangkan tinju pada wajah Yunho. Tapi, Namgil bergeming, tak berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Hanya menatap intens Yunho yang mendekap erat Jaejoong, sebelum memecah emosi Yunho lebih tinggi.

"Begitukah cara bangsawan merebut anak gadis bangsawan lainnya, Yunho?" Tanya Namgil, seolah mengejek Yunho.

Gigi Yunho cukup bergemeretak, menahan emosi yang siap meluap, ingin sekali ia menjawab perkataan Namgil. Persetan dengan gelar Duke yang ia sandang. Ia ingin melepaskan seluruh energi negatif yang ia punya mengatakan, apa pantas Ayah memperlakukan anak gadisnya begitu buruk?

Alih-alih mengucapkan itu, Yunho lebih senang memperlihatkan bentuk nyata pertanyaan Namgil. Sesaat ia menatap Namgil, kemudian membawa Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan kerja Lord Tan yang ingin ia hancurkan karena emosi.

Namgil, tersenyum simpul melihat kepergian Yunho yang membawa Jaejoong. Pria paruh baya itu mengambil kotak cerutu dari dalam saku jasnya, memotong ujung cerutu sebelum menyalakan pemantik dan menghisapnya. Namgil, terkekeh seraya mengeluarkan kepulan asap. Kepala pria paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kita lihat, sebesar apa keberanianmu, Duke Of Lancaster," gumam Namgil, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini dan mematikan lilin yang menyala.

.

.

.

Pandangan mata seluruh tamu undangan pesta pernikahan Lord Tan dan Lady Kim Heechul, menatap takjub pada Yunho yang tengah menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Duke satu itu tidak peduli akan tatapan tajam tiap tamu yang berhadir. Ia terus melangkah, menuju ke luar mansion.

Teriakan-teriakan akan aksi sang Duke, membuat suasana pesta menjadi gaduh. Bisik-bisikan para Lady muda maupun yang sudah bersuami menjadi -jadi di mana-mana. Pandangan murka juga dilemparkan tiap Lord yang mengincar Jaejoong sejak dulu. Yunho terus fokus ke depan, tak peduli bahkan jika da seseorang yang meneriakinya bajingan.

Dalam otak Yunho kali ini hanya ingin membawa Jaejoong jauh dari kekasaran Namgil tadi. Mencium pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang mungkin terasa sakit dan menenangkan perasaan gadis yang sudah ia klaim adalah miliknya. Di luar mansion, Yunho segera menggiring Jaejoong yang terlihat linglung menuju kereta kuda Yunho yang sudah siap ketika melihat sang Duke keluar dari mansion.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong menaiki kereta, kemudian ia sendiri bergegas masuk kedalam. Sebelum membuka jendela depan yang terhubung dengan kusir. "Langsung pulang ke rumah saja, Youngmin."

Helaan napas dilakukan Yunho, ia menarik merasa sedikit lega karena sudah berhasil keluar dari mansion Tan tanpa sedikitpun halangan. Terlalu mudah. Jika ia pikir lagi, tapi toh apa peduli Yunho. Yang penting ia membawa serta Jaejoong dalam keretanya yang nyaman.

Mengingat gadis itu, Yunho langsung menatap ke samping. Jaejoong meringis seraya memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang nampak memerah. Perasaan bersalah pun menelusup ke dalam hati Yunho. Perlahan-lahan, ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanan Jaejoong yang memerah.

Gadis itu tersentak, sedetik kemudian menatap intens mata musang Yunho. Ada kesan yang tidak dimengerti Yunho tangkap dari mata Jaejoong. Tapi, ia paham apa yang sebenarnya tengah bersarang di dalam otak gadisnya ini. Yunho membelai lembut pergelanga Jaejoong, sangat lembut seakan menyesal telah melakukan hal itu sehingga membuat tangan indah Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Maafkan, aku Joongie," ujar Yunho nyaris seperti berbisik, kemudian mengecupi warna kemerahan yang ada di sekitar pergelangan Jaejoong. Yunho juga membawa pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong yang tadi dicengkram oleh Namgil, memberi kecupan yang sama dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan Jaejoong pada wajahnya.

"Apa Ayahmu biasa berbuat kasar padamu?" Tanya Yunho lembut, nyaris sangat berbeda dengan Yunho yang aragon beberapa saat lalu.

Jaejoong menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis, "Tidak pernah, baru hari ini aku mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Ayah."

Anggukan kecil dan desahan lega keluar dari mulut Yunho. Rasa kekhawatiran yang entah sejak kapan bersemayam di dadanya seakan langsung lenyap. "Aku takut, Ayahmu akan lebih menyakitimu lagi, Luv. Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku. Aku ingin melindungimu, Sayang."

Rasa-rasanya seperti mimpi mendengar Yunho berbicara begitu sangat manis seperti tadi. Pipi Jaejoong langsung dihinggapi rona merah yang membuat pria di depannya gemas. Yunho menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong, gerakan tubuh pria itu seakan memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Dengan sangat malu-malu, Jaejoong menuruti. Yunho langsung mendekap hangatnya, dan mengecupi bahu mulus Jaejoong, sebelum berbisik, "Kau tahu Jae, ditolak Ayahmu seakan-akan membuat aku sangat buruk dan menjadi pria bajingan yang tak termaafkan."

Jaejoong menarik napas, kemudian menggenggam jemari Yunho yang ada di atas perutnya. Jika ingin jujur, saat ini Jaejoong sangat takut. Ini kali pertama gadis itu melawan sang Ayah. Dan tak terbayangkan oleh Jaejoong, kemurkaan Namgil akan sikap tak sopan Jaejoong tadi.

Seumur-umur, Jaejoong tak pernah melakukan pembantahan. Bahkan bersikap tidak sopan. Tapi, entah kenapa hanya karena Yunho, seolah-olah Jaejoong melupakan segala prilaku baiknya. Gadis itu berubah menjadi sedikit liar dan hanya memikirkan tentang pria yang dicintai.

"Aku takut, Yun," desis Jaejoong, terdengar sangat lirih. Yunho lebih mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka. Pria itu juga menopang dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong. Sangat kentara jika gadis yang sedang dipangku Yunho tengah ketakutan. Tangan Jaejoong dingin, dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan takut, ada aku, Sayang," bisik Yunho menenangkan. "Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Menginginkanku? Aku juga menginginkanmu, Cinta."

Yunho mencium sekilas pipi putih Jaejoong. Ia merasa emosi yang tadi membludak lenyap begitu saja. Yunho sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa ia bisa begitu sangat mudah emosi dan mendingin jika berada dekat dengan Jaejoong. Emosinya akan segera reda jika berduaan dengan gadis tercantik di London ini. Ia serasa bersama dengan seorang bidadari yang tercantik yang membuat seluruh perasaannya meluap-luap diantara degupan hebat dan juga hasrat yang membuncah.

"Salah satu ketakutanku adalah Ayah akan memisahkan kita, Yun. Ayah menolak pertanggung jawabanmu. Aku tidak menyangka jika Ayah akan melakukan hal itu," ujar Jaejoong dengan suara pelan dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Bisikan Yunho tadi adalah sebuah mantra yang cukup ampuh mengusir kegelisahannya.

Yang dikatakan Yunho benar, Jaejoong ingin bersama dengan Yunho, menginginkan Yunho bahkan Jaejoong rela memohon pada Namgil untuk menerima pertanggung jawaban Yunho agar mereka bisa bersama. Belum sampai semalam mereka menjadi kekasih. Tapi halangan langsung menerjang, dan begitu sangat buruk untuk Jaejoong.

"Mungkin, jika kau sudah tidak suci lagi, Ayahmu akan menerima pertanggung jawaban atas dirimu, Joongie," ini adalah pikiran murni Yunho atas penolakan yang terjadi. Bisa saja Namgil langsung menuntutnya ke hakim untuk menikahkan mereka malam ini juga jika ia bilang Jaejoong sudah tidak perawan lagi.

Sayangnya, Yunho hanya ingin jujur mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagi pula, ia sedang dituntut melakukan pertanggung jawaban. Harga diri Yunho lebih tinggi di atas segala apa pun yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia tidak suka dipermainkan, jelas. Dan bagi Yunho yang tadi itu adalah sebuah permainan.

Changmin, menuntutnya bertanggung jawab. Untuk bagian ini, Yunho cukup menyukai gaya bocah itu dalam bertindak. Setidaknya, meskipun ada perasaan enggan untuk itu. Tapi di sebagian hatinya, Yunho merasa adrenalinnya memacu cepat dan luapan hasrat pada Jaejoong yang ia coba tenggelamkan hampir selama dua minggu ini pun memuncak drastis. Lepas dari sebuah harga diri dan menjadi pria sejati. Ya, inilah sebenarnya yang dirasakan Duke Of Lancaster ini. Menggebu-gebu.

Itu juga alasan kenapa Jung Yunho merasa tidak rela dan emosi saat Namgil mengatakan tidak perlu pertanggung jawabannya. Dalam benak Yunho, detik itu juga ia ingin menggagahi Jaejoong. Kemudian dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah dimilikinya, sehingga tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Namgil untuk menolak pertanggung jawaban atas Jaejoong.

Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, Yunho sangat sadar ia sudah jatuh pada pesona Kim Jaejoong sejak dari malam di mana ia menolong Jaejoong dan Heechul. Perasaan itu lebih menyebar saat melihat betapa cantik dan anggunnya Jaejoong pada pesta Lord Jo dan Lady Yoon. Rasa posesif dan ingin memiliki sang Lady pun muncul begitu saja.

Tapi, akan sebuah kesadaran yang penuh tentang amanat Heechul yang ingin Jaejoong pria baik-baik membuat Yunho frustasi. Ia mengerang dalam hati ketika mengingat itu. Ia sangat sadar bahwa bukanlah pria yang baik untuk Jaejoong. Dan itu kenapa Yunho lebih memilih menyembunyikan diri di mansion mewahnya dari pada menemui Lady cantik yang setiap hari singgah di dalam benaknya.

"Yunho, aku tidak ingin Ayah..."

"Sstttt, dengar Sayang, Ayahmu tidak akan bisa memisahkan kau dan aku. Aku berjanji," ucap Yunho dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Memberi kenyamanan pada gadis itu dan sekaligus menenangkan Jaejoong.

Anggukan singkat Yunho terima sebagai jawaban Jaejoong. Yunho tahu, Lady yang telah ia culik dari keluarganya ini masih ragu, dengan sabar Yunho akan meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa Namgil tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka lagi. Ya, dia berjanji untuk membuat pria paruh baya itu mendesak permohonan untuk pertanggung jawaban padanya.

"Apa kau menyesal mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini?"

Jaejoong segera menoleh menatap mata musang Yunho, gadis itu tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin kau memilikiku, Yunho. Aku tidak menyesal kau bawa dari sana dan bersamamu di sini."

Perasaan bahagia tak bisa dipendam Yunho. Pria itu segera melumat bibir Jaejoong dan disambut dengan baik oleh Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho juga sedikit membelai permukaan perut Jaejoong. Ia tahu, gadisnya sudah sepenuhnya takluk dan pasrah akan apa yang ia lakukan.

Kata-kata Jaejoong yang ingin ia miliki sudah cukup jelas untuk mengartikan bahwa Jaejoong siap untuk melewatkan malam-malam panas bersama dengannya. Tapi, Entah kenapa Yunho tidak berpikir untuk melakukan itu. Walau pun ia sangat ingin. Sesuatu tentang sebuah ucapan Namgil tadi seakan mengurungkan niat Yunho untuk segera memiliki Jaejoong.

Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong sebelum kembali menyamankan dekapannya. Alih-alih merasa nyaman, Yunho malah merasa terkejut atas pernyatan Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya ketakutanku terletak pada pembicaraan Ayah dengan Lord Choi tempo hari yang tanpa sengaja ku dengar, itu tentang pernikahanku, Yunho," ujar Jaejoong sedikit ragu untuk mengungkapkan hal ini.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana -bow-

Well, aku jelasin di sini soal HR ini. Nah di sini gelar bangsawan terbagi beberapa. Tapi yang paling umum biasa ditemui itu.

1. Duke - Duchess

2. Marquess - Marchioness

3. Earl - Countess

4. Viscount - Viscountess

5. Baron - Baroness

Dan masih banyak lagi gelar dibawah yang diberikan pihak kerajaan sebagai penghargaan. Diatas Duke itu Pangeran, dan seterusnya sampai Raja -Ratu. Kalau putra bangsawan pertama itu yang akan mewarisi gelar selanjutnya dan biasa di sapa Marquess, dan putra kedua dan seterusnya cuma di sapa Lord. Tapi kan Marquess juga di sapa Lord, cuma ada diberi gelar khusus gitu karena dia putra pertama.

Terus, kalau yang putri aka Lady, mau anak pertama atau bontot tetap dia dipanggil Lady tanpa embel" kek yang laki (?) soalnya kan wanita akan ngikut suami gitu. Jadi kalau udah nikah ikut gelar suami. Misal ya si JJ ntar nikah sama Yunho, jadi dia bukan lagi di sapa Lady Kim Jaejoong putri dari Duke Of York, melainkan jadi Lady (?) Jung Jaejoong Duchess of Lancaster, atau biasa disapa Her grace atau Your grace. Kalau udah emak" biasa sih Mrs. gitu dan kalau muda bisa juga Miss gitu. Ya tergantuk konteks (?) lah :D .

Aduh itu penjelasannya maaf kalau salah ya, belum terlalu ahli juga :3 -bow-

Sebenarnya ini melenceng jauh dari apa yang aku pikirin sejak awal. Tadinya mau bikin Yunho dingin, tapi malah bikin Yunho bajingan (?) -plaak- :v . Aduuh tetep ya favorite aku terletak pada November With Love :3 -slaap-

_Ooh btw, Aku mau hiatus dulu, jadi mungkin selama semingguan ga update, mau menata hati (?) -plaak-_

Well, ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan :D .

**Sekali lagi ya, tolong jangan bilang panjangin T . T . Porsinya emang segini kok. Dan yang tanyain NC, tolong ya pikirannya dikendaliin dulu -plaak- Rated M bukan berarti aku akan taruh NC, karena adegan sudah cukup dewasa dalam tahap ciuman yang ada :p . So jangan tanya"in kapan NC gitu ya ~ . Kalau pun ada, ya sabar saja menunggunya, pikiran aku masih stabil :3 .**

Maaf ga bisa balas reviews ya ~ -bow- Thank sudah mau baca dan kasih reviews :) .

_Both of You, i miss you righ now... Uknow come back soon, you know i'm still waiting for you -RP-. and for you Jee, where's your heart ? Why you leave me ? Where's your promise ?. For Chiko, Umma love you son, always._

Thank for reading and reviews -bow- ^^ ~

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Best Luck.

Author : Me.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Historical, Western.

Rated : M.

Lenght : Chapter 7.

_**WARNING : GENDER BENDER FICTION. GENDERSWITCH. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. NO BASH, NO FLAME. NO WARS.**_

**Aku persembahin FF ini buat orang ini. Uknow Yoonho -RP of Yunho- Min Chikokang and for You Mr. Cool -RP Of Jung Yunho but i mean you as real my dongsaeng- . Entah pengen aja persembahin dan bikin ni ff buat mereka. Semoga suka ^^ ~**

**©Misscelyunjae.**

_Check it..._

Bola mata Yunho mendelik tajam, tubuh pria itu juga menegang sempurna. Tak pernah bisa ia perkirakan hal itu akan terjadi. Yunho menelan salivanya, perkataan Jaejoong membuat hatinya ikut merasa gelisah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada Jaejoong. Tak ingin gadis itu lepas dari pada dirinya.

Yang Yunho tahu hanya itu. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong termiliki dan dimiliki oleh orang lain. Otaknya dengan cepat memikir, membayangkan Jaejoong menikah dengan orang lain bagaikan menikam hatinya sendiri dengan belati tak kasat mata. Yunho segera menggeleng, menepis pernyataan ketakutan Jaejoong.

Dengan cukup berat dan sedikit tegang Yunho membisikkan sesuatu pada Jaejoong, "Tidak akan Joongie, tidak akan yang bisa memilikimu selain aku."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Dieratkannya genggaman tangan pada jemari Yunho yang menekan kuat perutnya agar tak lepas dari pria itu. Jaejoong paham bagaimana kekhawatiran Yunho. Sebenarnya hal yang cukup membahagiakan mengetahui Yunho yang takut akan kehilangannya. Tapi di sisi lainnya ketakutan itu mulai merambat naik menguasai.

"Yunho, aku.. aku..."

"Ssstt, dengar Luv, Ayahmu tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita, jadi kau harus tenang," Yunho tak ingin mendengar kata kekhawatiran yang lebih pada Jaejoong.

Jantung pria itu juga berdebar-debar sangat cepat. Masalah. Ini adalah masalah baru untuk Yunho, ia merasa harus menyingkirkan Lord Choi, lagi pula ia tidak suka saat pria itu tadi mendekat pada Jaejoong. Ya, Yunho harus membuat perhitungan pada Marquess satu itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tak ingin melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Yunho padanya. Mereka sudah berada di mansion nyaman milik Duke Of Lancaster. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke kamar pribadinya. Tidak sedikitpun pria itu berniat untuk memberikan kamar lain dan terpisah.

Terlebih, gadis yang kini membuat gejolak hatinya turun naik, tak ingin berpisah. Malam cukup larut, setelah perbincangan terakhir tadi, keduanya diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang kalut. Jaejoong kentara sekali ketakutan. Gadis itu memucat, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga menjadi seperti itu.

Yunho berbaring di samping Jaejoong, menatap paras cantik gadis yang memikatnya pertama kali di kereta miliknya itu dengan lamat-lamat. Seribu kali memandang pun Yunho yakin kecantikan Jaejoong tak akan pernah pudar di matanya. Kim Jaejoong gadis yang sangat sempurna, itu nilai lebih dibalik kecantikan gadis itu. Dan hal itu juga yang menjadikan Yunho seolah tergila-gila tanpa sadar.

Garis wajah bangsawan pada Jaejoong sangat kentara. Sikap Jaejoong yang polos dan juga etika akan sopan santun gadis itu tak pernah Yunho lihat sebelumnya pada gadis lain. Keragu-raguan yang mendalam pada mata besar Jaejoong seakan mengundang Yunho untuk terus menguaknya. Jelas, selama ini tidak ada seorang wanita manapun merasa ragu ketika ada di dekatnya. Bahkan ketika ia sentuh, wanita lain akan terlihat sangat senang.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong, setiap kali ia menyentuh bagian tubuh atau bibir Jaejoong. Gadis itu selalu menatapnya ragu. Ada banyak kesan Yunho dapati dari tatapan Jaejoong. Bahkan pada saat Jaejoong mengatakan tidak menyesal mengikutinya sejauh ini, Yunho tahu mata gadis itu sangat menyesal. Ia juga paham, penyesalan seperti apa yang dirasa Jaejoong.

Lady tercantik se-London dengan predikat sangat baik, sedang bersama dengan bajingan brengsek seperti dirinya. Itu adalah kesadaran Yunho yang sangat jelas. Ia memang tidak ingin menjadikan Jaejoong untuk mengisi deretan nama kekasihnya. Tapi perasaannya terlalu kuat, ia tak pernah bisa menahan gejolak yang keras saat melihat gadis itu. Rasa ingin memiliki Jaejoong bagaikan menggebu-gebu dan menjadikan Yunho buta akan keadaan yang seharusnya ia hindari.

"Kau cantik, Sayang," pujian yang tak akan pernah Yunho tarik walau ribuan tahun lamanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, rona merah pipinya membuat Yunho ingin mencium pipi gadis itu. Meski dalam pencahayaan lilin, gurat-gurat merah itu jelas terlihat. "Dan kau begitu sangat tampan, Yunho."

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku melakukan hal ini padamu, Luv?" pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari bibir Yunho tanpa dikontrol. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng, menjawab. Jemari gadis itu sedikit berani dengan menyentuh wajah Yunho yang berhelat sejengkal dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya Ayahmu menolakku, aku tidak suka penolakan," Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, ia menatap Jaejoong yang menautkan kening bingung. "Tapi jauh dari semua itu, aku tidak suka jika membayangkan kau bersama yang lainnya. Jangan sekali-kali mendekat dengan pria manapun, Jaejoongie. Kau milikku."

Senyuman manis diberikan Jaejoong atas klaim yang menyenangkan dari Yunho. Gadis itu menarikan jemarinya di permukaan wajah Yunho. Menyapu lembut bibir hati pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Yunho. Aku milikmu, hanya milikmu," ujar Jaejoong seraya memajukan tubuhnya dan memeluk Yunho, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria itu.

Yunho tersenyum penuh. Kata-kata Jaejoong cukup menenangkan pikirannya atas Lord Choi yang mungkin sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Duke Of York, Ayah Jaejoong. Ia membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan berbisik, "Tidurlah, Sayang. Aku akan tidur bersamamu, mulai sekarang kita akan tidur berdua di sini."

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat menyetujui Yunho. Sedikitpun gadis itu tidak rela berpisah dengan sang Duke. Apapun akan Jaejoong lakukan agar terus bersama-sama Yunho. Tapi, kegetiran lainnya juga tengah mengiringi, yang selalu membuatnya terlihat meragu.

Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Yunho sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi. Ia percaya pada saat bangun nanti Yunho masih akan berada di sini dan memeluknya seperti sekarang. Ia percaya pada Yunho, itu adalah pondasi utama Jaejoong agar menghilangkan ragu dan takut yang dirasa.

.

.

.

"Ayah, bagaimana bisa Ayah menolak pertanggung jawaban Yunho? Ayah tahu sendiri jika Jaejoongie sangat menyukai Duke itu," Changmin setengah berteriak pada Namgil yang hanya duduk tenang di ruang keluarga mansion Lord Tan.

Heechul mendesah frustasi, mengingat rencana yang dilakukan untuk Jaejoong dan hasil yang sia-sia diterima karena langkah yang diambil Namgil, cukup membuatnya emosi. Gadis yang kini resmi menjadi istri Lord Tan Hankyung itu menatap penuh emosi pada Namgil. Sedikitpun, Heechul tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Namgil yang seolah menghambat kebahagiaan Jaejoong. Putri pria paruh baya itu sendiri.

"Paman, aku sudah mengatur pertemuan Jaejoong dan segala tentang dia dan Yunho, tapi Paman menghancurkan semuanya dalam sekejab mata. Dan sekarang, apa yang akan Paman lakukan? Yunho membawa Jaejoong! Rumor cepat beredar, reputasi Jaejoong bisa hancur, dan itu karena Paman," Heechul tak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih, jika tidak memandang Namgil sebagai Paman kesayangan, mungkin Heechul akan berbuat hal buruk pada Namgil.

"Kenapa Paman hanya diam? Jaejoong bersama dengan Yunho, sebagai seorang Ayah, Paman harus bertindak tegas. Kecuali Paman sendiri yang memberikan izin pada Yunho untuk membawa Jaejoong, tapi jika mengingat cara Yunho membawa Jaejoong aku pikir itu mustahil," kali ini Hankyung yang mulai membuka suara dengan tenang. Pria itu cukup penasaran dengan maksud Namgil yang ditakutkannya adalah sebuah boomerang yang mungkin akan menyerang Yunho nantinya atas aksi pria itu. Benar, Yunho, sahabatnya itu terlalu gegabah dalam bertindak.

Namgil masih diam, pria paruh baya itu tidak sedikitpun membuka suara setelah mendapat tudingan, tuntutan dan kemarahan dari sang anak juga keponakan. Sedangkan sang Duchess, Ibu dari Jaejoong itu hanya bisa menatap cemas perdebatan yang memojokkan sang suami. Sebenarnya wanita itu juga sangat cemas, namun jika Namgil bersikap tenang, Ibu dia orang anak itu tak bisa bertindak tanpa izin suaminya.

"Ayah, kita harus..."

"Jika Yunho benar-benar menginginkan Jaejoong dia akan meminta dengan cara baik-baik. Sikap seorang Duke masih melekat kuat pada dirinya, melebihi sikap barbar yang dia punya," ucap Namgil sangat tenang, pria paruh baya itu menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

Heechul dan Changmin terperangah hebat mendengar penuturan itu. Dan Hankyung, tersenyum seraya berkata, "Selalu ada alasan dalam tindakan seorang pria terhormat. Tidak Yunho dan tidak juga Paman. Yang perlu diingat, apakah pria itu cukup jantan atau selamanya terkungkung dalam pusaran pengecut yang dibuatnya, benar begitu Paman?"

Senyuman melengkung di bibir Namgil, kemudian menggangguk membenarkan perkataan Hankyung. Heechul segera menatap ke sampingnya, tidak percaya bahwa Hankyung bisa mengerti maksud ucapan dari Namgil tadi.

Selang beberapa detik, Namgil beranjak dari tempatnya, ia memberi isyarat pada istri dan anaknya untuk segera pulang dari mansion ini. Changmin hanya mendesah, sejujurnya Changmin sangat tidak puas akan jawaban dari Ayahnya tersebut. Maksud perkataan Namgil di luar kuasa Changmin untuk mengerti lebih. Tapi, jika Namgil sudah berkata demikian dan Heechul pun tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Changmin tidak bisa berbuat lebih selain mengikuti langkah sang Duke kembali ke mansion mereka.

.

.

.

_Braaaaakkkk_

Pintu kamar pribadi Yunho di mansion itu terbuka lebar. Kedua orang yang berada di atas ranjang besar itu langsung bangun terlonjak. Musang Yunho langsung menyala terang menatap lurus ke arah pintu. Seorang pria berada di sana, dengan wajah mengeras sempurna. Yunho berdecak pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang langsung menunduk karena malu.

Sang pria menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong intens, ketika sadar bahwa keduanya masih berpakaian lengkap. Pria itu mendesah lega, dan berkata, "Aku tunggu di ruang kerjamu, Jung Yunho!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa pria itu meninggalkan kamar Yunho. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, kemudian menatap Yunho yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Pagi, Luv. Kuharap yang tadi tidak kau masukkan dalam jadwal berharga kita hari ini. Dia memang datang seperti itu," ujar Yunho, lalu tanpa malu megecup bibir Jaejoong.

"Apa dia temanmu, Yun? Maaf aku kesiangan, seharusya aku bisa bangun lebih pagi agar..."

"Ssttt, sudahlah. Tadi malam memang cukup melelahkan. Nah, aku harus menemui Park Yuchun dulu. Sebentar lagi tunggulah pelayan datang untuk membantumu menyiapkan yang kau butuhkan," Yunho beranjak dari ranjang nyamannya. Ia sedikit berdecak sambil berjalan menuju keluar.

Jaejoong menatap kepergian Yunho, pipinya merona hebat ketika mengingat tadi malam mereka tidur bersama. Jaejoong merasa bagaikan seorang istri untuk Yunho. Bangun di pagi hari dan bersama-sama. Mendapat morning kiss, dan diperlakukan dengan sangat baik oleh pria itu. Lagi-lagi, perasaan Jaejoong semakin menggebu-gebu. Tapi ketika Jaejoong mengingat pagi ini tidak sempurna seperti yang biasa dibayangkannya, gadis itu menghela napas.

"Seharusnya aku bisa bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan sendiri untuk Yunho," gumam Jaejoong dan mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya. Merasa kesal atas kelalaian yang dilakukan hari ini.

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan sangat santai. Park Yuchun, sahabat terbaiknya sudah duduk nyaman di sofa berwarna coklat tempat ia biasa menjamu tamu. Wajah Yuchun memancarkan emosi yang Yunho tidak mengerti. Ia sedikit berdeham, sebelum duduk di sofa _single _di samping Yuchun.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini sepagi ini, Chun?" Tanya langsung Yunho. Ia malas berbasa-basi dengan Yuchun. Terlebih _mood_nya anjlok gara-gara gangguan yang ditimbulkan pria _cassanova _itu.

"Kau berpura-pura tidak tahu atau kau memang tidak tahu, Yun?"

Kening Yunho mengkerut, ia menatap tak mengerti Yuchun yang mengajukan pertanyaan tak bertuan baginya. Yunho menggeleng pelan, memasang mimik wajah serius dan manatap tajam Yuchun yang menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Duke macam apa yang membawa lari seorang Lady terhormat dan menyembunyikan di rumahnya?" Yuchun meluncurkan pertanyaan yang sedikit membuat Yunho kaget.

Pria itu segera menormalkan dirinya, hal ini sungguh tidak heran jika diketahui Yuchun. Ia memang tidak melihat Yuchun tadi malam. Mungkin saja Yuchun ada di sana dan menyaksikan bagaimana sikapnya, atau bisa saja Yuchun mendengar kabar dari para penggosip. Yunho yakin sekali, berita akan cepat menyebar. Skandal baru tercipta, tapi entah Yunho sendiri tidak menyesal akan membuat skandal bersama Jaejoong.

"Lalu? Kau sudah mendengar apa saja tentangku, Chun?"

Yuchun menghela napas, ia mengalihkan tatapan ke kaki meja, "Yunho, apa kau sudah gila bertindak begitu? Kim Jaejoong! Wanita itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, kau sedang dalam perbincangan hangat seluruh kota karena membawa Lady Kim yang masih lajang dengan cara seperti itu."

Yunho mengangguk, sudah bisa ia tebak akan itu. Ia tak mengelak juga bahwa ia membawa Jaejoong bukan dengan cara baik-baik, setidaknya itu maksud perkataan Yuchun.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Sobat. Percayalah aku bisa..."

"Kau Duke Yunho, Duke! Apa pantas bangsawan sepertimu bersikap keterlaluan pada Jaejoong?"

"Jaejoong tidak keberatan ikut denganku, jadi itu bukan pemaksaan."

"Terlepas suka atau tidak sukanya Jaejoong atas tindakanmu. Tetap saja saat ini reputasi seorang Lady berada di tanganmu. Pagi ini aku bahkan melihat kalian tidur bersama, entah apa yang kau lakukan dengannya tadi malam."

"Sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa jika kau begitu penasaran, Yuchun," Yunho ingin sekali tertawa geli karena itu.

Ia sangat paham maksud Yuchun ke rumahnya pagi ini. Tapi, sungguh ia tidak perlu sebuah pernyataan konyol yang sejauh ini diucapkan Yuchun. Yunho menatap lama-lamat Lord Park yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil itu.

"Apa Duke Of York melayangkan laporan terhadapku karena Jaejoong?" Yunho baru berpikir akan hal yang bisa dilakukan pihak keluarga Jaejoong. Musang pria itu mendelik, dengan degupan jantung yang menjadi-jadi.

"_His Grace _masih belum bertindak. Aku pikir dia ingin melihat tingkahmu pada Jaejoong. Dengar Yunho, aku tahu kau adalah Duke, dan Ayah dari wanita yang kau bawa kabur juga Duke. Tapi Yunho, dalam pengalaman, kau kalah telak dengan Duke Of York. Aku rasa, Duke itu tengah membuat permainan diantara kalian. Jika kau kalah, aku takut kau akan hancur dan mempermalukan dirimu di depan masyarakat London.

Dengan seksama Yunho mendengarkan Yuchun. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh Yuchun berpikir. Yang ia tahu Namgil sudah membuat harga dirinya terkoyak dengan menolak pertanggung jawabannya pada Jaejoong. Kemudian mengatur pernikahan dengan Lord Choi. Mengingat itu membuat emosi Yunho bagaikan menggelegak.

Rahangnya mengeras sempurna dengan tangan terkepal erat. Ia tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong lepas dari tangannya walaupun langit dan bumi menolak. Yunho bersumpah, ia akan memiliki Jaejoong cepat atau lambat. Namun, mengingat perkataan Yuchun tentang permainan yang dilakukan Namgil padanya membuat kening Yunho terangkat.

"Maksudmu, permainan seperti apa yang sedang Duke Of York terapkan kali ini, Chun?"

.

.

.

**TBC ?**

Heeh, okey aku kembali. Maaf amburegul tambah gaje -bow-

EYD ga beraturan, TYPO dimana" -bow-

Okey, maaf ga bisa balas review satu" ya, seperti biasa ada yang ditanyain silahkan tanyakan.

**Ooh iya BTW, aku mau buat novel (?) dengan uname chara U-Know - Jeje, kira" kalau seandainya jadi apa ada berminat yang mau pesen gitu ? -slaap- prolognya bisa di baca di m. /notes/la-reine-devotre-coeur/prolog-la-reine-de-votre-couer/1542832592627682/?refid=21**

**Atau add fb yang itu aja**_** La Reine De'Votre Couer **_

Mau ngebash aku ? Sok atuh, silahkan bash. Ini karya aku, karena kecintaan aku dengan Yunjae, jadi teramat sayang untuk meninggal name cash yang jauh dari Yunjae. Silahkan mau bash atau ngomong apa, toh ini dunia aku, dan orang" yang mau menghargai aku -bow-

Always ya aku ingetin ini wordsnya 2000'an jadi mohon pengertiannya dengan sangat.

**Thank for reading and reviews -bow- **

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Best Luck.

Author : Me.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Historical, Western.

Rated : M.

Lenght : Chapter 8.

_**WARNING : GENDER BENDER FICTION. GENDERSWITCH. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. NO BASH, NO FLAME. NO WARS.**_

**Aku persembahin FF ini buat orang ini. Uknow Yoonho -RP of Yunho- Min Chikokang and for You Mr. Cool -RP Of Jung Yunho but i mean you as real my dongsaeng- . Entah pengen aja persembahin dan bikin ni ff buat mereka. Semoga suka ^^ ~**

**©Misscelyunjae.**

_Check it..._

Yuchun mengembuskan napas berat. Sungguh, kali ini Yunho sangat berbeda. Biasanya Yunho sangat waspada akan seorang gadis yang bersamanya. Mengingat Yunho duke lajang yang begitu sangat diminati. Pria itu kerap kali berpikir akan sebuah jebakan pernikahan dalam setiap hubungan dengan gadis manapun.

Tapi ini berbeda dari Yunho yang Yuchun kenal. Kening pria _cassanova _itu terangkat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang tertunda tadi, "Aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang Duke Of York terapkan. Tapi yang jelas Yunho, sikap _gentleman_mu terhadap anak gadisnya sedang dipertaruhkan. Harga diri, kehormatan dan juga kebanggaanmu terancam."

Yunho menatap lamat-lamat Yuchun. Memang benar, ia mengakui yang dikatakan Yuchun pada kalimat terakhir. Namgil memang sedang ingin menjatuhkannya. Tapi Yunho tidak akan kalah dari pria itu. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin kalah. Jika piala yang ia dapat adalah Jaejoong maka Yunho bersumpah akan memenangkan permainan yang telah dimulai.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarag, Chun? Kau tahu, Namgil bahkan menolak pertanggung jawabanku pada Jaejoong tadi malam," Yunho menggeram ketika mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melamar Jaejoong secara resmi dan baik-baik?"

Musang Yunho mendelik tajam, kemudian terkekeh, "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, jika pertanggung jawabanku atas anaknya saja sudah..."

"Dengar Yunho, kadang apa yang kau anggap sebagai gayamu medapatkan Jaejoog justru membuat keluarganya merasa tersinggung. Tidakkah kau berpikir, bertanggung jawab dan melamar dengan cara baik-baik itu berbeda!"

Sejenak pikiran Yunho memproses perkataan Yuchun. Dalam hati ia membenarkan, jelas kedua hal itu berbeda. Sebutannya saja sudah lain apa lagi makna yang terkandung didalamnya.

"Dan lagi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau pertanggung jawabkan pada Jaejoong? Demi Tuhan Yunho, kau hanya mencium gadis itu. Bagi sebagian orang tua kolot London itu memang aib, tapi jika tidak ada saksi yang melihat itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan ringan. Kau benar-benar tidak melakukan _itu _tadi malam dengan Jaejoong, kan?" Timpal Yuchun lagi, mata pria itu menatap tajam Yunho yang terdiam.

Selama beberapa menit Yunho hanya diam, entah ia harus melakukan apa? Apa ia harus menuruti perkataan Yuchun melamar Jaejoong baik-baik. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengaku dirinya kalah pada Namgil. Lagi pula yang dikatakan Yuchun tadi membuatnya merasa tertampar.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Jaejoong. Jika aku ingin, detik ini pun kami akan bercinta. Aku masih menjaga, meski hasratku susah untuk dikendalikan," sahut Yunho untuk mempertegas kembali jawaban bahwa ia dan Jaejoong tidak melakukan apapun tadi malam.

"Kau berubah menjadi pria lajang yang baik, Sobat. Aku pikir gairahmu akan terus menggelegak naik seiring kebersamaan kalian, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelah aku keluar dari pintu mansion ini," Yuchun tertawa mengejek. Sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Yunho, jelas Yuchun tahu pasti apa yang tengah terjadi pada pria itu.

"Tidak akan Chun. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyentuhnya sampai ketitik itu!"

"Jika kau ingin, tidak ada larangan untuk melakukannya. Kau menyukaimu, dan Jaejoong sudah siap untuk kau tiduri."

"Chun, Jaejoong tidak semurahan yang kau pikir. Dia sangat polos, Lady cantik yang polos. Dan aku tidak ingin menyakitinya."

"Jika kau menidurinya, kau bisa tetap pada kata-katamu diawal bertanggung jawab atas tindakanmu. Tapi tentu kehormatanmu akan jatuh Yun."

Yunho mengangguk, ia tahu pasti konsekuensi akan itu, "Namgil sepertinya ingin menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan Choi Siwon. Pria brengsek itu, seharusnyaku hajar saja tadi malam!"

Mendengar emosi Yunho yang meluap-luap membuat Yuchun tergelak. Pria itu menatap Yunho tajam sebelum berucap, "Lamar Jaejoong secepatnya. Jika Siwon mendahuluimu, kau kalah, Yunho."

Decakan sempurna lolos dari bibir hati Yunho. Jadi _point _utama pembicaraan mereka kali ini adalah sebuah lamaran? Ingin rasanya Yunho mengusir sahabat terbaiknya ini. Tapi ketika ia memikirkan lebih kata-kata Yuchu beberapa detik lalu. Hati Yunho lebih memanas. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Siwon memiliki Jaejoongnya.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Sobat. Aku ada janji dengan Ayah Junsu di _Hyde Park._ Kau mau ikut?" Yuchun beranjak dari sofa empuk yang tadi ia duduki.

"Kau ke sini pagi-pagi sekali hanya ingin mengatakan hal gila ini Chun?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah keningnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Yunho. Tidakkah kau merasa aku paling peduli padamu?"

Bola mata Yunho memutar malas. Memang diakuinya Yuchun memang yang paling peduli dan setia kawan padanya. Ia tersenyum seraya. mengantar Yuchun ke depan mansion.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Sobat. Aku tidak ingin kau hancur dan kehilangan Jaejoong," ujar Yuchun sebelum menaiki kuda jantan berwarna coklatnya dan memacu dengan cepat keluar halaman mansion mewah ini.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali ke kamarnya sambil menimbang-nimbang perkataan Yuchun. Sedikitpun Yunho tidak menolak pendapat Yuchun. Yunho bahkan tengah berpikir untuk melakukan apa yang pria itu katakan. Tentu, sekarang Yunho tidak ingin melepaskan Jaejoong. Yuchun tahu segalanya tentang dirinya. Tentang Yunho yang menyukai Jaejoong. Itu sudah pasti. Hanya saja rasa gengsi yang teramat tinggi masih membuatnya harus menyimpan ungkapan itu lebih lama.

Bagi Yunho, sikap adalah yang utama untuk menunjukkan betapa dirinya ingin Jaejoong. Tidak perlu melalui kata-kata jika sikapnya bisa mewakili segala hal yang dirasakan. Jaejoong, gadis tercantik London yang menggetarkan hatinya saat di dalam kereta malam itu. Jaejoong, hanya membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya wajah gadis itu, Yunho langsung bergairah.

Yunho tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal konyol yang selama dua minggu terakhir ia pikirkan. Segala hal tak lepas dari gadis yang tengah berada di dalam kamarnya itu. Yunho memutar kenop pintu, bunyi teriakan kecil langsung menyapa indra pendengar Yunho. Segera musang pria itu mengedar.

Pada saat musangnya menatap ke depan lemari pakaian, ada Jaejoong yang menatapnya malu-malu. Yunho tersenyum manis. Gadisnya tengah terkejut saat ia masuk ke kamar yang mereka habiskan bersama tadi malam.

"Sudah mandi, Sayang?" Tanya Yunho, langkah kakinya menuju ke arah Jaejoong. Musangnya tak henti menatap permandangan indah yang tersaji. Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan, tubuh indah Jaejoong yang jelas tercetak ketika gadis itu hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Kulit seputih susu Jaejoong dapat dengan jelas Yunho lihat dari kaki jenjang Jaejoong yang hanya tertutupi sampai lututnya. Yunho mengagumi keindahan tubuh Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang sangat dalam dari dirinya seakan memaksa untuk mengeluar.

"Aku menunggu MinAh, dia bilang akan mencarikan pakaian yang cocok untukku di kamar Ibumu,"Jaejoong menunduk malu. Tatapan Yunho membuat perasaan bergejolak yang aneh seolah menguap.

"Oh, Luv maafkan aku. Sepertinya kita harus memesan gaun untukmu," ujar Yunho penuh sesal. Sedetik kemudian pria itu merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk menempel padanya.

"Yunho," hanya gumaman yang memaggil nama pria itu mampu keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat malu akan penampilannya yang tidak sopan. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa bersembunyi dari Yunho. Sorot mata pria itu membuatnya lemas dan tak berdaya.

"Kenapa kau begitu sangat indah, Luv?" pertanyaan konyol yang tentu tidak perlu Jaejoong jawab. Kalimat yang lebih tepat disebut pujian beserta godaan itu membuat rona merah pipi Jaejoong lebih bersemu.

"Kau tahu, Sayang. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu tepat di sana, tapi aku ingin melakukannya saat kau benar-benar sudah menjadi milikku," bisik Yunho dan mengeratkan pelukan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang Jaejoong.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit bergidik. Ia paham maksud Yunho, karena entah kenapa Jaejoong juga merasa ingin sekali disentuh Yunho tepat dibagian terdalam dirinya. Ia ingin merasakan Yunho, dimiliki pria itu adalah keinginan terbesarnya.

"Yunho, aku..."

"Aku akan segera memilikimu, Jae. Tunggulah, ketika hari itu tiba, kau akan menjadi tawanan kamarku selama seharian penuh."

Bagaikan mendengar sebuah lamaran Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah. Ia mulai memberanikan diri meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yunho. Sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap musang Yunho yang membuatnya terlena.

"Cium aku, Yunho," pinta Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi diluar kendalinya saat mengucapkan hal itu. Tapi, kali ini Jaejoong tidak menyesal. Ia tahu Yunho menginginkannya sebanyak ia menginginkan pria itu.

Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, beberapa detik setelahnya, Yunho langsung meraup bibir merah cherry Jaejoong. Menghisapnya dengan penuh sayang dan lembut. Berbagi kehangatan melalu bibir masing-masing. Yunho semakin merengkuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukan protektifnya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka yang setiap detiknya semakin memabukkan.

Bagi keduanya, bibir masing-masing adalah candu tersendiri yang membuat ingin terus dikecap. Jaejoong mengusap lembut dada Yunho yang terbungkus kemeja putih. Ada sensasi yang langsung meggelegak keluar saat jemari-jemari lentik Jaejoong melakukannya. Sesuatu yang di bawah sana seolah mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

Yunho sadar, jika ciuman panas pagi ini terus berlanjut, gairahnya semakin membuncah. Denga lembut, Yunho mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Seperti janjinya pada Yuchun, tak akan menodai Jaejoong sebelum resmi mendapatkan gadis itu.

Dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong yang masih membuka dan basah akan pertukaran saliva tadi. Yunho menjilat sisa-sisa saliva disekitar bibir Jaejoong yang kembali ingin dilumatnya. Namun, tentu Yunho harus menahan hasratnya itu. Jika memulai lagi, Yunho tidak yakin bisa membendung gairahnya yang setengah memuncak.

Maka dari itu, Yunho melepaskan pinggang Jaejoong dan berucap, "Aku akan mandi, Sayang. Kemudian kita akan pergi sarapan dan ke tukang jahit terkenal untuk memesan gaun pengantin yang termewah dan tercantik untukmu."

Kedua bola mata besar Jaejoong mendelik, lalu berkedip-kedip seakan pendengaranya salah akan apa yang Yunho katakan. Ia menatap lamat-lamat pria yang hanya tergelak melihat ekspresinya yang lucu.

"Aku akan menikahimu, Luv. Gairahku tak bisa kutahan terlalu lama saat bersama denganmu," ujar Yunho jujur dan mengerling nakal seraya memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong berteriak dan melompat-lompat karena kegirangan. Benarkah ia dan Yunho akan menikah? Benarkah hal itu akan terjadi? Seketika memikirkan tentang itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia. Beban yang ia punya tadi malam seakan terangkat. Ia tidak peduli lagi tentang perjodohan yang dilakukan Ayahnya. Yunho-nya akan segera menikahinya. Yunho yang ia cintai, meskipun tanpa restu yang diberikan keluarga besarnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan mengadakan pesta pernikahannya, _Your Grace_?" Tanya Mrs. Berta saat Jaejoong dan Yunho selesai memilih model dan juga bahan untuk gaun pengantin mereka.

"Kurang lebih satu minggu lagi, Mrs. Berta. Jadi bisa kau selesaikan gaun Jaejoong hanya dalam beberapa hari?"

"Tentu, _Your Grace_. Aku dan seluruh pekerjaku akan segera menjahit seluruh pesanan anda, suatu kehormatan besar bisa menjadi kepercayaan untuk menjahit gaun yang akan My Lady pakai diacara penting kalian nanti," Mrs. Berta sangat senang akan pesanan yang cukup banyak dari Duke Of Lancaster ini. Apa lagi wanita paruh baya itu merasa tersanjung atas kehormatan, juga orang pertama tahu kapan tepatnya Duke Of Lancaster yang terkenal akan menikah dengan si cantik Lady Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku serahkan semua padamu, Mrs. Berta. Jika semua sudah siap orangku akan mengambil gaun-gaunnya," ujar Yunho, seraya memberikan beberapa lembar pound ke atas meja. "Sebagai bayaran pertama dan tanda jadi gaun-gaun calon istriku."

Mrs. Berta segera mengambil lembaran pound yang diletakkan Yunho. Segera wanita itu menggiring pasangan yang sudah mendahuluinya berjalan menuju keluar tokonya.

"Tiga hari, _Your grace._ Aku pastikan tiga hari lagi semua gaun My Lady akan siap," ujar Mrs. Berta, seraya mengubah papan tulisan yang bertuliskan menerima order itu menjadi tutup.

Yunho mengangguk singkat, sebelum membantu Jaejoong menaiki kereta kuda. "Terima kasih Mrs. Berta," ucap Yunho, kemudian menaiki kereta dan memberi perintah untuk sang kusir menjalankannya.

"Yunho, apa tidak berlebihan? Kau memesan Dua gaun pengantin, Delapan gaun pesta dan Lima gaun malam?" Jaejoong segera memberondong Yunho dengan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganjal perasaannya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin protes saat Yunho mengatakan itu. Tapi, tatapan Yunho yang seakan-akan tidak suka dilawan membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya. Namun, sekarang ia merasa semua itu berlebihan. Ia cukup sangat banyak memiliki gaun pesta dan juga gaun malam. Berlusin-lusin setiap musimnya selalu datang atas pesanan sang Ibu. Gaun rumahan Jaejoong juga sangat banyak. Di mansion keluarganya, ia mempunyai kamar tersendiri untuk semua pakaian beserta sepatu dan juga aksesoris yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung.

Ia sangat dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Selain satu-satunya anak perempuan. Sebagai penyandang predikat Lady tercantik, penampilannya adalah yang utama. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya setiap kali Jaejoong mengeluh akan banyaknya gaun baru yang setiap minggu selalu ada.

"Untuk dirimu, jumlah yang begitu masih kurang," sahut Yunho santai dan menggenggam jemari Jaejoong, dan menambahkan perkataannya "Kita akan ke mansionmu, Jae."

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, matanya menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Perasaan gugup langsung menjadi-jadi ia rasa, "Yunho, aku tidak ingin kita..."

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, Jae. Aku akan melamarmu hari ini. Aku tidak peduli jika penolakkan itu diucapkan Ayahmu. Yang aku tahu, aku harus melamarmu," Yunho memotong kalimat Jaejoong yang sangat diketahuinya apa.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah keputusan cukup sulit dan sangat terburu-buru Yunho ambil. Tapi, ketika di dalam kamar mandi tadi. Ucapan Yuchun terngiang di kepalanya. Apa lagi dengan gairah yang tak pernah padam saat ia bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Benar yang dikatakan Yuchun. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah pria itu pergi, dan hampir saja, ketika gairah menutupi matanya, Yunho ingin segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan membenamkan miliknya yang berdiri tegak hanya karena ciuman tadi ke dalam Jaejoong.

Andai, ia tidak bersumpah pada Yuchun untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa pada gadis itu. Sudah sangat Yunho pastikan, Jaejoong sudah tidak akan perawan lagi saat ia menikahi Jaejoog. Itu kenapa, Yunho merasa harus mengikuti saran Yuchun, ia harus melamar Jaejoong. Tidak peduli permainan gila apa yang dimainkan Namgil.

Yang jelas, saat pria itu menolak lamarannya, Yunho sudah memikirkan cara yang lain. _Smirk _tipis terukir di bibir Yunho. Musangnya menatap Jaejoong lembut penuh cinta.

"Yunho, Ayah mungkin akan marah jika kau ke rumah setelah membawaku satu malam. Bisa saja, Ayah akan memisahkan kita dan meneruskan apa yang sudah direncanakannya dengan Lord Choi. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi," Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, sorot mata besar itu terlihat sangat panik, genggaman tangan pada jemari Yunho pun semakin erat.

"Sayang, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku akan tetap menikahimu apapun yang Ayahmu katakan," dengan sangat lembut pria itu menenangkan kegelisahan Jaejoong. Yunho membelai pipi putih Jaejoong dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, Luv. Aku janji," ikrar Yunho mantap dan menyatukan bibir mereka lembut dan penuh perasaan selama semenit.

.

.

.

**TBC ?**

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-

Maaf makin gaje atau apa ~ :D

Thank dor reading and reviews. Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan :) .

Nah apa masih ada yang minat ? Atau udah ga ? Jujur rada kurang semangat akhir" ini nulis. Biasa baca reviews akan bikin semangat, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi modyan u,u .

**Sekali lagi aku tegasin ya, INI BUKAN SADURAN, INI MURNI HASIL KARYA AKU SENDIRI. **

**Thank ^^**

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Best Luck.

Author : Me.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Historical, Western.

Rated : M.

Lenght : Chapter 9.

_**WARNING : GENDER BENDER FICTION. GENDERSWITCH. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. NO BASH, NO FLAME. NO WARS.**_

**Aku persembahin FF ini buat orang ini. Uknow Yoonho -RP of Yunho- Min Chikokang and for You Mr. Cool -RP Of Jung Yunho but i mean you as real my dongsaeng- . Entah pengen aja persembahin dan bikin ni ff buat mereka. Semoga suka ^^ ~**

**This story is Mine! No Remake or anything.**

**©Misscelyunjae.**

_Check it..._

Sesampainya di mansion keluarga Kim. Jaejoong dan Yunho disambut dengan sangat baik oleh para pelayan. Jaejoong sendiri, langsung dilayani bak Putri kerajaan yang sangat berharga. Beberapa pelayan wanita segera menarik gadis itu dari sisi Yunho.

Beruntung, Jaejoong menegaskan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa dan ingin menemui sang Ayah beserta kekasihnya. Segera kepala pelayan mansion ini mengantarkan keduanya ke ruang kerja Namgil. Setelah mengatakan kedatangan Yunho beserta Jaejoong. Namgil langsung menyuruh keduanya masuk.

Yunho dipersilahkan duduk dengan nyaman pada sofa dimana Namgil biasa menjamu tamunya di ruang kerja. Jaejoong berada di sisinya. Tautan jemari keduanya sangat erat. Namgil sendiri duduk dengan nyaman di single sofa. Pria paruh baya itu memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang kentara sangat gugup dan juga takut.

"Jadi kau menyerahkan Putriku, setelah membawanya kabur semalaman, Yunho?" Pertanyaan yang seakan menohok jantung Yunho langsung ditanyakan Namgil.

Selama beberapa detik Yunho hanya menatap mata Namgil, kemudian senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, "Sebaliknya, Paman. Aku ingin mengambil Jaejoong dari Paman."

Namgil terkesiap mendengar jawaban tak main-main dari Yunho. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat wajah Yunho, sedikitpun Namgil tidak menemukan keraguan atau pun kebohongan bersarang di sana. Namgil cukup pandai membaca raut wajah orang. Dan sekarang Namgil yakin sekali Yunho serius dengan ucapannya.

"Semalaman bisa mengubah pikiranmu begitu cepat, Yunho. Aku terkejut dengan ucapanmu tadi. Tapi maaf, anak muda. Jika kau mengatakan ingin bertanggung jawab atas Putriku, Jaejoong. Sekali lagi aku menolak!"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, gelisah mulai menjadi-jadi dirasakan. Diliriknya Yunho yang cukup tenang di sampingnya. Pria itu tidak sedikitpun emosi layaknya tadi malam. Yunho malah tersenyum dan menatap Namgil penuh arti.

"Ooh, tentu tidak, Paman. Kau benar, aku tidak perlu mempertanggung jawabkan apapun pada Jaejoong. Bahkan setelah aku membawanya kabur semalam," ujar Yunho seolah-olah membuat Namgil bingung.

"Lalu, kau sudah menyerah untuk merebut Putriku? Atau kau sudah..."

"Aku sudah mengatakan ingin mengambilnya dari Paman," Yunho memotong kalimat Namgil yang Yunho tahu mengarah kemana.

Sesaat Namgil menghela napas, kemudian kembali bertanya maksud kedatangan Yunho, "Jika bukan itu, apa yang membawamu kemari, Yunho?"

"Bukankah Paman pria dewasa? Aku yakin Paman mengerti apa maksudku."

"Bukan terletak pada mengerti atau tidaknya, Yunho. Tapi aku ingin mendengar dengan jelas," Namgil mengambil gelas teh yang ada di atas meja. Memang benar yang Yunho katakan bahwa Namgil mengerti arah pembicaraan Yunho.

Hanya saja, bukankah akan lebih jelas dan pasti jika pria itu berbicara langsung keintinya. Tidak bertele-tele atau menggunakan maksud yang Namgil kembali berpikir jika Yunho tidak serius dengan Jaejoong. Tapi, belum sempat Namgil berucap Yunho sudah mengatakan hal yang dimaksudnya.

"Aku ingin melamar Jaejoong, Paman. Aku meminta Jaejoong dengan segala kehormatanku padamu, Paman," ucap Yunho. Dieratkannya pegangan tangan yang sedari tadi tertaut sempurna dengan Jaejoong.

Namgil, diam. Kembali pria paruh baya itu meletakkan gelas teh yang tadi ingin disesapnya. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang bersemu merah, ada ketakutan dan juga bahagia yang luar biasa terpancar dari raut sang anak. Segera Namgil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho.

Sebelum menjawab perkataan pria itu, Namgil menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Selama beberapa menit hanya hening yang menyelimuti suasana ruang kerja Namgil. Hingga, akhirnya sesuatu terbesit dalam benak Namgil.

"Aku menerima lamaranmu, Duke Of Lancaster," Namgil memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. Ekspresi Yunho sudah sangat senang, Namgil pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Dengan sebuah syarat yang harus kau terima."

Kening Yunho langsung tertaut sempurna. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Namgil maksudkan sebagai syarat, dengan sangat tidak sabarpun ia bertanya, "Syarat apakah itu, Paman?"

Seringaian samar dicetak Namgil, "Sebelum kau menikah dengan Jaejoong. Aku ingin kau tidak menemuinya, apa kau sanggup?"

Selama beberapa detik musang Yunho mendelik, kemudian ketika ia mengingat sudah menetapkan kapan ia dan Jaejoong akan menikah. Yunho terkekeh pelan. Setidaknya ia sangat lega karena kali ini tidak ditolak oleh Ayah Jaejoong.

"Paman, aku dan Jaejoong sudah merencanakan pernikahan kami," Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang hanya diam. Kemudian gadis itu mengangguk, seakan meyakinkan pada Namgil bahwa mereka sudah mengatur semuanya.

"Lalu?"

"Minggu depan. Aku sudah menetapkan, minggu depan kami akan menikah, bagaimana Paman?" Yunho meremas pelan tangan Jaejoong. Gugup. Jelas, bagaimana tidak gugup, karena jika Namgil menolak, tentu saja akan membuat Yunho sedikit frustasi.

"Apa semua perencanaan cukup matang?"

"Sejauh ini, aku dan Jaejoong sudah memesan gaun pengantin. Setelah dari sini aku akan mengurus undangan dan juga dekorasi pesta."

Namgil mengangguk, senyuman samar-samar tercetak di bibirnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan secepat ini bersungguh-sungguh dengan Jaejoong. Tadinya, Namgil memang ingin menolak Yunho lagi, tapi ketika melihat keseriusan dan ketulusan yang dalam. Namgil merasa yakin bahwa Yunho sudah mengerti apa keinginannya.

Bagi setiap Ayah, menikahkan anak gadisnya dengan cara bertanggung jawab adalah penghinaan tersendiri. Walaupun banyak para Ayah kawasan London senang melakukannya untuk menjebak para pria bangsawan. Tapi tidak untuk Namgil. Tekad yang kuat dan kesungguhan adalah nilai utama menerima lamaran Yunho kali ini.

"Baiklah, Yunho. Minggu depan, kulihat Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah denganmu. Tapi ingat selama seminggu kalian tidak boleh bertemu hingga hari pernikahan," ujar Namgil tenang.

Jaejoong menghela napas lega, rona merah yang hebat juga menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia bahagia, akhirnya sang Ayah memberikan restu secara nyata. Keragu-raguannya kali ini sudah tidak berarti lagi. Hanya menunggu hitungan hari ia akan menikah dengan Yunho. Dipegangnya erat tangan Yunho, menyalurkan betapa sangat bahagianya ia.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Jaejoong. Yunho mengukir senyum lebar. Yunho merasa sangat lega. Dan sekarang hanya mempersiapkan segala sesuatu tentang pesta pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin pesta diadakan di sini, Yunho. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Namgil tiba-tiba.

"Oh tentu, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali Paman, aku akan menyuruh para pelayan pria ku untuk membantu persiapan di sini," sahut Yunho. Baginya di mana saja diadakan pesta asalkan menikah dengan Jaejoong itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Baguslah," Namgil beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, sedikit melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang hanya diam dan menunduk. Putrinya itu memang sangat pemalu, "Aku akan memberikan sedikit waktu untukmu berbicara dengan Jaejoong."

Namgil melangkah menuju pintu ruang kerjanya. Tersenyum samar seraya meninggalkan pasangan baru. Kepalanya sedikit menggeleng saat Jaejoong langsung mendempetkan duduk pada Yunho kala Namgil baru saja ingin menutup pintu.

"Yunho," panggil Jaejoong nampak seperti berdesis. "Aku tidak menyangka Ayah akan menyetujuinya."

"Sayang, aku bahkan ingin melompat ketika Ayahmu menerima lamaranku. Jadi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku kan?" Yunho menelusuri wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya.

Gerakan menggoda sangat ahli Yunho lakukan. Tapi Yunho serasa dirinya yang digoda saat melakukan ini pada Jaejoong. Tangannya yang bebas menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong untuk membuat tubuh mereka semakin berdekatan.

"Tapi waktu seminggu yang diberikan Ayah, aku..."

"Ssttt, Seminggu hanya sebentar," bisik Yunho sebelum beralih menatap mata besar Jaejoong yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Beberapa detik mereka berdiam diri, meresapi tatapan masing-masing. Hingga, gairah itu muncul diantara keduanya. Tidak menunggu detik berganti semakin cepat, Yunho langsung memagut bibir Jaejoong. Tidak peduli mereka sedang berada dimana.

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam berada di ruang kerja Namgil, Yunho dan Jaejoong berbicara sambil sesekali berciuman dengan panas. Seolah-olah melepaskan rindu yang akan datang dalam seminggu ke depan. Yunho akhirnya pamit dengan calon istrinya yang tercantik di London.

Kaki jenjang pria itu segera melangkah menuju kereta kuda. Banyak hal yang ia urus dalam pernikahan yang cukup mendadak ini. Yunho harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Ia juga harus memesan pakaian untuknya sendiri. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

Ketika Yunho ingin menaiki kereta, musangnya melihat kuda jantan milik Siwon yang baru saja tiba tepat di sampingnya. Pria itu dengan gagahnya turun dari kudanya. Yunho menatapnya tajam. Sangat kentara ia tidak suka akan kehadiran Siwon di mansion calon istrinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada tinggi.

Siwon tersenyum mengejek, "Tentu saja, untuk bertemu dengan Paman Namgil, aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya."

"Urusan apa yang kau maksud? Jaejoong?" Tebak Yunho langsung, emosinya langsung menyeruak kepermukaan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat tahu, Yunho," sahut Siwon santai dan nyaris tergelak karena menyadari emosi Yunho.

"Dengar Siwon, aku tidak segan-segan mematahkan kakimu jika kau berani menyentuh Jaejoong-ku!"

"Jung kau begitu percaya diri sekali. Aku dan Paman Namgil sudah membicarakan tentang Jaejoong. Dia bilang jika Jaejoong bersedia maka kau akan segera melihatku dan Jaejoong di altar."

Kali ini Yunho yang tergelak cukup nyaring, ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan tatapan kasihan yang nyata untuk Siwon. Setelah menguasai diri, Yunho berucap, "Sayang sekali. Langkahmu sudah terhenti Siwon. Semoga kau berhasil dengan pembicaraan omong kosong itu."

Yunho segera menaiki kereta, sesaat sebelum menjauh dari Siwon, smirk mengejek diukir bibirnya. Siwon berdecak pelan melihat tingkah Duke yang seakan tiada henti bersikap semaunya.

.

.

.

Sudah Empat hari Jaejoong dikurung di dalam kamar oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tiga hari lagi pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Setiap hari kekasihnya itu mengunjungi mansion keluarganya. Mempersiapkan pesta yang akan berlangsung nanti. Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan Ayahnya. Ia tidak boleh bertemu Yunho selama belum menikah.

Kerinduan Jaejoong akan pria itu sangat membuncah. Ia hanya bisa melihat Yunho dari kaca jendela kamar. Ingin sekali Jaejoong memeluk pria itu, berbagi kerinduan yang dirasakan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Tidak bisa hingga hari pernikahannya tiba.

_Ceklek_

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka. Dengan sigap Jaejoong yang tadi duduk di tepi ranjang menatap ke arah depan pintu. Sepupunya, Heechul berdiri di sana dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Aku mengagetkanmu, Joongie?" Tanya Heechul sambil menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong, kemudian melangkah menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku pikir tadi siapa. Bagaimana Chullie, apa kau sudah bertemu Yunho?" Jaejoong segera bertanya perihal kekasihnya pada Heechul yang selalu membantunya.

"Sudah," sahut Heechul, lalu menghela napas. "Pria itu benar-benar berubah drastis, Joongie."

Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna mendengar pernyataan Heechul yang tak dimengertinya. Apa maksud Heechul mengatakan Yunho berubah? Penasaran seketika melanda Jaejoong. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran akan Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu? Yunho berubah?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata besar yang menatap Heechul dalam.

"Benar, Joongie. Bayangkan, ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bertemu dengannya dan aku akan membantunya untuk ke kamarmu, dia menolak," Heechul menarik napasnya setelah mengucapkan itu dalam satu sentak.

Mata besar Jaejoong mendelik tajam. Beberapa kali berkedip-kedip hingga, ia menggeleng pelan. Kesedihan mulai menelusup hatinya. Ia kecewa pada Yunho. Tidakkah pria itu merindukannya selama Empat hari terakhir.

"Oh Joongie, kau tidak perlu sedih," ucap Heechul dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. Direngkuhnya tubuh Jaejoong dan membelai punggungnya. "Menurutku, perubahan Yunho itu malah semakin bagus."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, "Chullie, Yunho tidak ingin menemuiku. Dia tidak merindukanku, Chullie bagaimana aku..."

"Dengar Sayang, jika Yunho adalah pria yang sama seperti ketika dia membawamu kabur selama semalam. Aku yakin tanpa berpikir panjang Yunho pasti akan menemuimu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dengan tegas Yunho mengatakan dia tidak akan menemuimu sampai kalian bertemu di altar. Kau tahu apa maksudnya itu?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Heechul, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Ia memang tidak mengerti dan Jaejoong berpikir ia tidak harus pura-pura mengerti.

"Oh Jaejoongie, kau masihlah gadis yang polos setelah berciuman beberapa kali dengan Yunho," gumam Heechul yang langsung membuat rona merah di pipi Jaejoong. "Joongie, Yunho-mu yang dulu seorang bajingan, dengan predikat tak tertaklukan dan penuh dengan skandal sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang matang. Kau pikir kenapa dia tidak mau menemuimu?"

Lagi hanya gelengan yang Jaejoong bisa jawab pada pertanyaan Heechul yang memusingkan. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan pertanyaan polos, "Kenapa dia bersikap begitu?"

Dengan sabar Heechul menjelaskan, "Yunho sudah berani melamarmu secara resmi, itu adalah sikap yang selama ini Ayahmu inginkan. Paman tidak ingin kau dinikahi Yunho atas alasan bertanggung jawab. Dan ketika pria itu melamarmu, Paman yakin Yunho sudah berpikir. Lalu, sikap bajingannya seakan-akan menghilang. Yunho, memegang janjinya pada Paman untuk tidak menemuimu. Sebagai pria sejati janji adalah simbol kematangan dan keseriusan. Jadi aku pikir, Yunho sudah berubah menjadi pria terbaik di London, dan kau adalah penakluk pria itu. Kau Joongie."

Jaejoong menatap lamat-lamat Heechul yang tersenyum senang. Ia tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan Heechul tadi. Tapi Heechul tidak akan berbohong padanya. Seketika rasa bahagia memenuhi dirinya. Sungguh, wanita mana yang tidak tersentuh dan merasa berarti jika seorang pria yang dicintai rela berkorban dan berubah demi dirinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Yunho akan secepat ini menikahimu. Mengingat pria itu yang cukup sulit diikat ke jenjang serius. Tapi denganmu, dia sendiri yang menginginkannya. Akhirnya, keinginanmu bersanding dengan pria itu akan segera terwujud, aku senang," Heechul memeluk Jaejoong lagi. Sungguh gadis ini sangat senang dengan pernikahan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Heechul, ia merasa benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung. Apa lagi membayangkan Yunho akan segera menjadi suaminya. Tidak ada khayalan yang lebih indah dari pada memiliki pria itu dan dimiliki olehnya.

"Aku dengar gaun pesananmu sudah tiba kemarin. Apa secantik gaun yang ku pakai saat menikah dengan Hankyung tempo hari lalu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya, gaunnya lebih cantik dan sangat indah. Yunho yang memilihkan desainnya, aku sangat suka," jawab Jaejoong dan menarik tangan Heechul untuk menuju ke kamar pakaiannya.

.

.

.

"Renovasi kamarmu, sudah selesai?" Yuchun bertanya seraya mengambil wine yang baru saja dituangkan Yunho pada gelasnya.

"Hampir selesai, mungkin Dua hari setelah acara pernikahanku akan selesai dengan sempurna," sahut Yunho, ia meletakkan botol wine di atas meja ruang tamunya.

"Besok kau bukanlah seorang bujangan paling diminati di London lagi, Sobat!" Ucap Hankyung yang terkekeh pelan setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Siapa peduli? Asal aku memiliki Jaejoong, gelar apapun itu tidak akan berarti," sahut Yunho, ia melirik Yuchun yang nyaris terbatuk.

"_Well_, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? Sampai-sampai kau rela merenovasi kamarmu yang bergaya bujangan itu menjadi berwarna merah jambu dengan motif lukisan-lukisan lucu," Yuchun tergelak setelah mengucapkan hal yang menurutnya akan langsung Yunho tolak saat orang lain menyentuh atau bahkan menyinggung perihal kamarnya. Tapi tidak, ketika Ibu Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa Putrinya sangat menyukai warna merah jambu untuk desain kamar. Yunho langsung memutuskan untuk merenovasi kamarnya.

"Jangan lupakan, Yunho juga harus memindahkan tempat koleksi minuman mahalnya yang tepat berada di samping kamar untuk menjadi kamar pakaian calon istrinya," timpal Hankyung yang menambah gelak tawa Yuchun semakin keras.

Yunho hanya mendengus pelan. Ia memang rela melakukan semua itu demi Jaejoong. Lagi pula Ibunya, yang baru tiba dua hari lalu dari Lancaster mengatakan bahwa hal itu sangat wajar untuk seorang suami lakukan. Kebahagiaan istri adalah yang harus Yunho utamakan.

"Oh ayolah, Sobat. Itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Tidakkah kau sadar melakukan hal yang sama saat berencana menikahi Heechul, Hankyung? Kau harus membuat kamar bermain untuk kucing yang sangat disukai Heechul. Dan kau Yuchun, ingat pada saat Junsu mengatakan untuk tidak mendatangi rumah bordir dengan alasan apapun. Kau mengangguk seperti orang idiot," Yunho membalas ejekan yang diterimanya.

Kedua sahabatnya itu bungkam, yang dikatakan Yunho sangat benar. Secara sadar mereka bertiga mengakui bahwa wanita mereka sudah mengubah kehidupan liar yang selama ini mereka jalani.

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah menjadi kenangan manis yang tak terlupakan," ujar Hankyung dan menyesap winenya.

"Seharusnya malam ini kita melakukan pesta di rumah bordir. Tapi jelas, kita tidak akan mengkhianati gadis kita, bukan?" Yuchun tersenyum lebar mengatakan hal itu.

"Rumah bordir beserta isinya, tidak semenarik tubuh Jaejoong," ujar Yunho, lagi bayangan ketika tubuh gadisnya dengan jubah mandi yang tercetak jelas bermain di pikirannya.

"Kau akan memilikinya besok Yunho, tahanlah gairahmu. Jika kau tidak bisa menahan aku yakin Bibi Jihyun mempunyai obat untuk meredam gairahmu yang memuncak."

Yunho menautkan keningnya, Yuchun memang sangat hobi mengejeknya. Tapi ia tidak pernah tersinggung dengan ejekan Yuchun. Sebaliknya, karena ucapan Yuchun kemarin ia menjadi berpikir bahwa memang harus menikahi Jaejoong dan melamar gadis itu dengan baik-baik.

"Aku pikir, Hyunjoong dan Seunghyun akan bergabung bersama kita malam ini. Kau tidak mengundangnya untuk pesta para pria ini, Yun?" Tanya hankyung ketika menyadari teman mereka yang lain tidak berada di sini.

"Tentu saja aku mengundang mereka ke sini. Mungkin saja Hyunjoong sibuk dengan kekasih barunya, dan Seunghyun aku tidak tahu kemana pria itu sehingga tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya," sahut Yunho, kemudian menegak winenya sampai habis.

Malam ini adalah obrolan terakhir Yunho sebagai pria lajang. Besok babak baru dalam hidupnya akan segera dimulai. Bukan penyesalan atau ketakutan yang Yunho rasakan. Sebaliknya, ia sangat bersemangat dan tak sabar untuk menanti pagi dan bersumpah untuk menjadi suami yang baik untuk istrinya yang cantik.

.

.

.

TBC?

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow-

Well, ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyain. Makasih buat yang udah kasih reviews ya :) .

Masih minat ? Atau udah ga ? -slaap-

Thank for reading and reviews

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ZONK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Best Luck.

Author : Me.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Genre : Romance, Historical, Western.

Rated : M.

Lenght : Chapter 11.

_**WARNING : GENDER BENDER FICTION. GENDERSWITCH. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. NO BASH, NO FLAME. NO WARS.**_

**Aku persembahin FF ini buat orang ini. Uknow Yoonho -RP of Yunho- Min Chikokang and for You Mr. Cool -RP Of Jung Yunho but i mean you as real my dongsaeng- . Entah pengen aja persembahin dan bikin ni ff buat mereka. Semoga suka ^^ ~**

**This story is Mine! No Remake or anything.**

**©Misscelyunjae.**

_Check it..._

Sudah satu bulan sejak pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Rumah tangga pasangan baru itu masih sangat romantis. Mereka menghabiskan bulan madu selama dua minggu di Paris. Jaejoong sangat bahagia dengan kehidupan baru sekarang.

Pagi-pagi sekali Heechul dan juga Ibu Jaejoong tiba di rumah kediaman Jaejoong yang baru, di mansion mewah keluarga Jung, Duke Of Lancaster. Sebagai seorang Duchess, Jaejoong sangat diperhatikan lebih dari yang dulu. Suaminya, tidak mengizinkan sedikitpun untuk menapakkan kaki ke dapur. Apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong akan segera disediakan oleh para pelayan.

Hidupnya benar-benar sempurna. Sangat romantis dan juga begitu berwarna. Setiap malam Yunho juga tidak pernah merasa bosan padanya. Hampir setiap malam pria itu mengajak bercinta. Apa lagi saat mereka bulan madu dua minggu lalu. Hampir berhelat hari Yunho meminta jatah. Dan Jaejoong tidak keberatan memenuhi.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan, keluhanmu pada dokter pribadi kita, Sayang," tanya Jihyun pada Jaejoong yang menyesap teh madu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mama. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan dan kurang tidur," jawab Jaejoong sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Oh ayolah Jae. Kau harus diperiksa, mungkin saja kau sedang hamil," ujar Heechul yang membuat Jaejoong memuncratkan teh.

"Maaf," ujarnya cepat dan mengelap bibir dengan sapu tangan. Jaejoong menghela napas. Ibu dan ibu mertuanya begitu menginginkan Jaejoong hamil. "Tapi aku baru saja selesai bulanan tiga hari yang lalu."

Raut wajah kecewa nampak terlukis dari wajah Ibunya yang cantik. Tapi Dowager Duchess malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Jadi itu alasan kenapa Yunho lebih suka ke Hyde Park setiap pagi akhir-akhir ini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, tapi memang benar karena tidak melakukan kegiatan malam, Yunho bangun dengan cepat. Lagi pula walau nyaris melakukan setiap malam Yunho memang suka bangun agak siang. Tapi, bukan itu juga alasan Yunho untuk pergi ke Hyde Park dengan Yuchun dan juga teman-teman lainnya setiap pagi, "Yunho mengatakan ingin mengikuti lomba yang akan diadakan semingguan lagi. Kuda jantan kesayangannya harus rajin dilatih setiap hari."

Heechul memutar malas bola matanya, "Hankyung juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku pikir mereka hanya main-main untuk ikut kejuaraan berkuda."

"Pria memang mempunyai hobi yang unik. Biarkan saja mereka, setelah beristri mereka memang akan lebih cenderung sibuk dengan kuda kesayangan mereka," ujar Jihyun. Wanita ini sangat tahu bagaimana Yunho, dan bagi Jihyun anaknya itu benar-benar berubah setelah menikah.

"Oh jadi, mereka akan lebih mencintai kuda mereka dari pada kami, Bibi?" Tanya Heechul sedikit terkekeh.

"Kalian tetaplah yang paling utama bagi mereka, lagi pula kuda mereka hanya sebagai hiburan dan kalian adalah hidup mereka," kali ini YoWon angkat bicara, Ibu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan kata ibunya. Meskipun setiap pagi Yunho akan sibuk dengan kuda. Pria itu tidak sedikitpun merubah sikap perhatian pada Jaejoong, "Yunho masih tetap sangat perhatian padaku, bahkan dia tidak pernah membuatku merasa terabaikan karena itu."

"Nah terbuktikan, bahwa istri memang segalanya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Junsu belum juga tiba?" Jihyun sedikit resah karena istri dari Yuchun belum juga tiba.

Hari ini memang Jihyun memanggil orang-orang yang sudah dianggap wanita paruh baya itu keluarga. Jika para pria sibuk, maka para wanita juga akan sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

"Kudengar, Junsu tidak enak badan," ujar Jaejoong sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Benarkah? Apa dia sakit?" Jihyun memekik, sangat khawatir akan keadaan gadis yang Yuchun nikahi tiga bulan lalu.

"Aku hanya mendengar dari Yunho tadi pagi, Mama. Dia bilang Junsu mempunyai keluhan muntah-muntah, mungkin hamil," sahut Jaejoong tersenyum hambar.

Jujur saja, Jaejoong iri mendengar istri Yuchun itu menunjukkan gejala kehamilan. Sebagai seorang istri Jaejoong juga ingin segera hamil anak Yunho. Tapi, usaha yang ia lakukan dan suami belum membuahkan hasil.

"Oh ya? Senang sekali mendengar anak itu hamil. Kau juga harus cepat hamil, Jae. Begitu pula denganmu Chullie," Jihyun menangkup tangannya dengan gemas.

"Benar kata Dowager Duchess, aku sudah tidak sabar menggendong cucu," sahut YoWon.

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas menanggapi keinginan kedua Ibu tersebut. Apa lagi ia sendiri juga berkeinginan yang sama. Raut wajah Jaejoong sedikit memudar. Entahlah, ia merasa sedikit terbebani dengan semua itu. Yunho sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah mengungkit perihal anak dalam pernikahan mereka.

"Akan aku usahakan untuk bisa segera mempunyai anak, Mama, Ibu," Jaejoong memaksa senyum di wajahnya. Ia kembali mengangkat gelas teh. Belum-belum ia menyesap teh, pintu ruang duduk tempat kesukaannya dan Jihyun sudah terbuka dengan lebar.

Nampak Yunho tengah menatap Jaejoong berapi-api. Jihyun memperhatikan Yunho, kurang mengerti dengan kedatangan sang anak yang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan.

"Sayang, aku mencarimu di mana-mana," ujar Yunho sebelum sebuah pertanyaan melucur dari mulut Jihyun.

"Yunho, ada apa? Kenapa seperti buru-buru sekali?" Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. Pandangan ketiga wanita lainnya di ruangan ini tertuju pada Yunho.

"Aku hanya mencarimu, Luv," sahut Yunho, ketika pria itu menyadari tatapan penuh curiga mengarah padanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum, kemudian menimpali, "Maaf, Lady-Lady cantik, sepertinya aku harus menculik istriku untuk waktu yang lama."

Kening Jihyun tertaut sempurna. Namun wanita itu segera paham ketika Yunho mengedipkan mata. Jihyun hanya berdeham, dan memberi isyarat untuk Jaejoong mendatangi suaminya yang di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Jaejoong di jam ini Yunho?"

"Sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi," Yunho segera menggengam jemari Jaejoong saat gadis itu menghampirinya. Dan sedikit menunduk pada YoWon, sang Ibu mertua, tanpa menghiraukan Heechul yang mulai kesal.

"Sudahlah, pergi dari sini," usir Jihyun dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman penuh arti dari Yunho yang buru-buru menutup pintu ruang duduk.

Yunho langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong menuju ke lantai atas, kamar mereka. Ketika mereka sudah memasuki kamar, Yunho buru-buru menguncinya. Tatapan frustasi diberikan langsung pria itu pada Jaejoong yang tak mengerti.

"Sayang, kau tahu Junsu istri Yuchun positif hamil," ujar Yunho sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah memberitahu soal itu kemarin, Sayang," sahut Jaejoong, ia nyaris terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Yunho yang lucu.

"Kemarin hanya sebuah dugaan saja, Luv. Tapi tadi Yuchun mengatakan Junsu positif hamil."

"Nah, seharusnya kita mengucapkan selamat pada Yuchun dan Junsu bukan?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan, musangnya langsung menatap Jaejoong penuh arti. Pria itu kemudian berlutut di depan Jaejoong yang duduk di tepi ranjang mereka. "Jaejoongie, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku juga ingin segera menjadi seorang Ayah dari anak-anak kita?"

Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna, ia tertawa pelan. Menurut Jaejoong, Yunho sangat lucu dengan mengutarakan keinginannya. Tapi di sisi lain Jaejoong lega. Yunho ingin anak-anak, dan tidak ia sangka bahwa Yunho terlihat frustasi hanya karena masalah Junsu yang hamil lebih dulu.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingin anak dariku. Tadinya aku berpikir kau lebih menyukai tubuhku dari pada harus..."

"Jae, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, Sayangku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu, aku mencintaimu, aku menginginkanmu, dan tentu saja aku ingin hidup bersamamu dan anak-anak kita hingga nanti," Yunho menggeram kesal karena pemikiran Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

Sungguh Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang dipikirkan istri cantiknya. Musang Yunho menatap lekat-lekat mata besar Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa Jaejoong terlihat ingin menangis.

"Sayang, maafkan aku, aku..."

"Yunho, kau tidak perlu minta maaf," Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho. Ia membelai pipi pria itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Tadinya ia hanya bergurau mengatakan itu, tapi tidak disangka Yunho akan berekspresi begitu.

Tidak bisa ia luapkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ketika Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. Jaejoong mencium kening Yunho, kemudian memeluk Yunho yang masih berlutut di depannya.

"Katakan, Yun. Katakan sekali lagi, kau mencintaiku," bisik Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar.

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Senyuman lebar tercetak di bibir hati. Sejujurnya, Yunho baru sadar bahwa tadi adalah pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yunho tidak pernah menyinggung tentang perasaan cinta pada Jaejoong. Pria itu juga sangat sadar Jaejoong kerap kali mengatakan mencintainya, apa lagi setelah mereka selesai bercinta.

"Oh Tuhan. Cintaku, maaf aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu sebelumnya," Yunho mulai beranjak sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

Pria itu duduk tepat di samping Jaejoong dan menarik pinggang istri tercinta dengan erat, "Aku mencintaimu, _My Duchess_, _my other half_, maafkan lah aku yang terlalu terlambat untuk mengatakan itu."

Senyuman manis mengembang di bibir Jaejoong. Ia teramat bahagia dengan ungkapan Yunho. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini bagi Jaejoong kurang lengkap, sudah sangat sempurna dengan pernyataan cinta Yunho. Sebenarnya, ia sudah lama menunggu bibir hati memikat Yunho untuk mengatakan hal itu. Tapi pria itu tak kunjung mengucapkan.

"Apa kau sedih selama ini, Luv?" Yunho mulai mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke pangkuannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Aku selalu berpikir kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas ketika aku mengatakan mencintaimu."

"Jaejoong-ku, jika bagimu itu adalah penting, maka mulai detik ini, kapanpun kau ingin dengar, aku akan mengatakannya dengan senang hati. Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari rasa cintamu padaku," ujar Yunho sambil membelai punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Perasaan meluap-luap tidak bisa ia bendung. Ia memeluk leher Yunho dengan lengannya. Mencium sekilas bibir hati pria itu sebelum mengatakan, "Aku menyukaimu sejak Dua tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak satu tahun lalu aku berusaha mengejarmu."

Musang Yunho mengerjap-ngerjap, kekehan ringan lolos begitu. Mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong membuat Yunho serasa tersanjung. "Oh Sayangku, kenapa kita tidak lebih awal berkenalan dan..."

"Malam itu perkenalan kedua kita, Yunho. Pertama kali mengenalmu aku baru debut season, mungkin tidak ada dalam daftar Lady incaranmu dulu," Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berusaha bersikap kesal pada Yunho.

"Astaga, Jaejoong-ku. Aku tidak mengingat itu sama sekali, tapi sungguh aku selalu melirik pada Lady yang dikatakan tercantik se-London setiap kali menghadiri pesta."

Kali ini mata besar Jaejoong mendelik lebar, ia menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Tapi suaminya buru-buru menambahkan, "Aku tidak berani mendekatimu dengan predikatmu sebagai Lady yang sangat sempurna, lagi pula kau selalu dipenuhi dengan para Lord yang menyukaimu. Jujur saja, aku iri pada mereka."

Jaejoong terkikik geli, ia tidak menyangka jika selama ini Yunho juga memperhatikan. Dengan gemas Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho.

"Oh Yunho, aku tidak menyangka akan itu," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap lembut bahu Yunho.

"Ya, dan sekarang aku tidak akan pernah iri lagi pada mereka. Karena Lady tercantik di London sudah menjadi istriku. Dan aku bersumpah, tidak akan membiarkan tangan mereka menyentuh seujung rambutpun dari apa yang sudah menjadi milikku," Yunho merebahkan Jaejoong ke ranjang mereka.

Musang pria itu berkilat-kilat penuh akan gairah yang terpancar. Beberapa menit lalu Yunho masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin melakukan hal intim pada Jaejoong. Tapi kejadian ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagi keduanya. Gairah Yunho mudah datang dan meledak-ledak kapan saja.

"Dan mereka akan melihat, perut ini akan mengandung anakku. Anak dari Jung Yunho, sehingga mematahkan harapan mereka yang berpikiran kurang ajar."

Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong setelah meraba perut datar istrinya. Tangan Yunho dengan cekatan membuka kancing gaun Jaejoong yang ada di belakang punggung. Jaejoong tertawa mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi.

Jelas sekali Yunho masih saja tidak terima ketika beberapa Lord mengatakan bahwa pria itu akan segera menceraikan Jaejoong. Mengingat sikap Yunho yang seorang bajingan semasa bujangan, tentu pendapat semacam itu akan banyak terucap dari berbagai pihak.

"Sayangku, Suamiku, kau masih memikirkan ucapan para pria itu?" Tanya Jaejoong, ia membantu pergerakan Yunho yang memerosotkan gaunnya dan menarik lepas dari tubuh.

Yunho lebih suka bercinta tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat pada mereka. Kebanyakan dari pasangan memang cukup mempunyai gaya berbeda-beda. Tapi sejauh yang Yunho tahu, banyak pria yang bercinta dengan berpakaian lengkap dan wanita yang hanya membuka setengah gaun mereka.

"Aku bahkan ingin mematahkan tangan mereka," sahut Yunho yang sibuk melepas kamisol Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu buktikan pada mereka, _My Duke_. Buktikan kalau semua itu omong kosong. Dan aku sudah siap mengandung anak-anakmu," tangan Jaejoong yang semula membantu Yunho kini berpindah ke kemeja pria itu.

Satu persatu kancing kemeja Yunho dilepas Jaejoong dengan sangat tidak sabar. Keduanya sudah diselimuti oleh api gairah dan cinta yang meluap-luap. Yunho tersenyum penuh saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Sudah jelas, sejak saat ini mereka akan lebih giat melakukan usaha untuk membuat buah hati tercinta.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_.

EYD ga beraturan, Typo Dimana" -bow-

**Misscel Notes** :

Well, cuma ingin menkonfirmasi kalau umur aku udah 21+ , jadi alasan aku bilang malu kemarin bukan karena tidak cukup umur. Tapi ada beberapa alasan yang ga bisa aku bilangin. Dan mungkin, aku ga akan nulis rated M lagi. Selain proyek Novel aku dan November with love sih. Selebihnya ga akan ada M"an.

Bagiku, sendiri ~ Cerita itu menarik bukan karena rated nya yang M, tapi bagaimana cara kemasan, alur, plot, dan cerita itu sendiri. Tapi kalau konteks cerita dengan genre HR emang rata" akan berated M. Bahasanya juga udah iya" -_- .

Nah, untuk itu mohon dimaklumi saja. Aku lagi hobi"nya nulis ff YAOI sekarang :D . Kemarin" Hobi GS :v .

Baiklah, ini sudah Fin. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada segenap orang yang sudah membaca dan menyukai bahkan mereviews ff ini :D .

Aku ga pernah memaksakan orang untuk memberikan reviews pada FFku, jika berkenan dan suka, atau mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk menulis kan sepatah dua patah kata atau lebih. Aku sangat menghargainya, sebagai apresiasi :D .

Nah, berhub FF ini udah kelar, bolehkah aku mengetahui seberapa besar ketertarikan kalian pada **'Best Luck' **? xD

_**Uknow Yoonho**_, FFnya udah kelar, kapan kamu balik ? Baby bear u,u . Udah lewat satu purnama, huweeee T.T . _**Yunyunnie Jee,**_ where's are you ? T.T

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

.

.

.


End file.
